You're Still The One
by SuperNaturalGurl32
Summary: This is the continuation of More Then You Know. Following as they go off to college and whatnot.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is the sequel I promised continuing from More Then You Know. I hope you enjoy it. You guys demanded it –grins- It's not beta'd. I get impatient waiting for a beta to proof it and send it back –laughs- so the mistakes you find are mine and mine alone. Here we go**

Dean and Cas are in Dean's room packing his stuff. They are leaving for college in 2 days for California. Dean is excited but he's also scared. This is the first time he's ever moved away from his family. He's going to miss them especially Sammy.

They finish packing Dean's room. His summer clothes and his winter clothes. His CD's DVD's and his laptop, and random odds and ends. They finish and drive to Cas's house to pack up his room next.

They get into Cas's room where they are in the house alone. Cas's mom is at work. Dean shoves Cas up against his bedroom door and kisses him dirty and wet and with much intent. They break for air.

"Dean this is not packing." Cas says impatiently and somewhat out of breath.

"Cas we deserve a break we packed my whole room up. "Dean says.

"Ok fine but a quickie." Cas says.

"I can do that." Dean smiles at Cas lewdly.

"I know you can." Cas says.

Dean kisses Cas again sliding his tongue into Cas's mouth kissing him deeply. Running his hands up and down Cas's sides slowly before setting them on his hips. Cas kisses Dean back sliding his arms around his boyfriends neck and up into the hair at the base of his neck. Dean breaks the kiss and removes Cas's shirt, kissing down his neck, kissing down his chest, then his stomach. He undoes Cas's button and then unzips his pants sliding them off with his boxers.

Cas springs free from his pants and Dean leans forward and licks the tip of his cock. Dean takes Cas's whole dick into his mouth as far as he can go. Engulfing him in hot wet heat. Cas moans and grips Dean's hair and guides his head. Dean strokes up and down the base as he sucks, he reaches down with his other hand and squeezes Cas's balls. Cas jerks his hips and moans out "Dean so fucking good" and cums hard down Dean's throat. Dean climbs back up and kisses Cas deeply letting Cas taste himself on Dean's mouth.

"Take off your shirt Dean and while you're at it your pants. Cas growls. Dean loves when he is all bossy it turns him on in a big way. Dean does so quickly and Cas kisses his way down Dean's jaw, then his neck licking and sucking. Then down Dean's chest flicking and licking his nipples. Dean groans and arches into Cas's mouth and touch. He goes down further and takes Dean's dick in his hand stroking it up and down before flicking his tongue across the tip. He strokes up and down the base once then twice then engulfs Dean's whole dick into his mouth. Dean moans "fuck Cas" Cas does this swirling thing with his tongue a couple times and Dean is shouting "fuck I'm going to.. " then he cums hard spilling himself into Cas's mouth. Dean pulls Cas back up and they kiss.

"Ok you had your quickie. Now we need to focus." Cas says.

"Fine" Dean says with a big smile

They pack up Cas's stuff and he's got more then Dean with just his books alone. Then he's got some CD's and DVD's His clothes and anything else they find that should be packed.

They go downstairs and sit on the couch.

"So where are we going to stop?" Cas asks Dean.

"Well we have to go through Wyoming, Utah and Nevada." Dean says.

"Well we can just drive till you're tired then get a room for the night." Cas says.

"That sounds good to me Cas." Dean says.

"Don't forget the goodbye party at the Roadhouse for us tomorrow night. "Dean says.

"I won't forget." Cas says.

"Ok I better go home." Dean says.

"Well if you have to." Cas says.

"I told Sammy I would spend the evening with him." Dean says.

"Oh that's good he's gonna miss you." Cas says.

"I'll miss him too." Dean says.

"But I'm glad you're coming with me." Cas says.

"Oh God me too, I'm glad you asked me to come with you Cas." Dean says.

"Ok I'll text you later, love you." Dean says.

"I love you too. Cas says.

Dean drives home and eats dinner with his family he realizes he only has one more dinner with them before he's gone.

"So Sammy what do you want to do tonight?" Dean asks.

"Play pool? Go to a movie? If we go to a movie we can't talk though." Sam says.

So they pick pool. They get into the car and drive to the pool hall. Dean is better at pool then Sam but Sam is giving him a run for his money tonight. They finish playing pool and leave.

"Hey you wanna get ice cream Sam?" Dean asks.

"Oh yeah." Sam says.

They get to the ice cream parlor and order sundae's with nuts whipped cream and cherries.

"So are you ready to move?" Sam asks.

"Yeah I packed all mine and Cas's stuff today with him." Dean says.

"Wow I can't believe you are moving all the way to California." Sam says. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Dean says.

They finish their ice cream and go home. The two boys stay up late watching movies, laughing and just hanging out with one another.

**TBC**

**OK there is chapter 1 hope you liked it. Please review if you read the story I like reviews. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok chapter 2 now. Enjoy. This story is not beta'd so all the grammar and punctuation mistakes are my own, read at your own risk. If you read this please review it. Thanks for all my awesome reviews and story alerts last chapter. And here we go.**

Two days later after packing up the Impala saying goodbye to Castiel's mom, and Dean's mom and dad and Sammy, they are ready to go.

They get into the car; they have their snacks, their drinks and their music. They are ready to go. Dean looks at Cas.

"Ready?" He asks.

Cas smiles at him and says "ready let's go."

Dean starts the car and he heads for the freeway.

They drive through South Dakota and stop for lunch. They order burgers, fries and cokes from a drive through. Then they eat it at a park they saw when they came into town. They eat and head back into the car for more driving. Dean starts the car and puts Led Zepplin on quietly in the background.

"Are you excited about college Cas," he asks.

"Yes and I'm nervous, it's better because you are here though Dean" Cas says.

"I'll always be here for you Cas," Dean says.

"I know and I will always be here for you," Cas says.

They drive until it gets dark and they are half way through Wyoming. Dean pulls up to a motel.

"I'll get us a room, I'll be right back," he tells Cas.

He comes back out with a key.

"We are on the end," Dean tells Cas.

He pulls into the spot right in front of the door to their room. They get out and get their duffle bags. They walk in and put their bags down.

"Do you want to take a shower first?" Dean asks.

Cas laughs "why first? Why not together?"

"Oh I'm down with that," Dean says.

They go into the bathroom turning on the water. Dean goes out to his duffle and gets some shampoo and soap; he takes off his shirt and pants while he's there. Leaving himself just in boxers he walks back into the bathroom. Castiel has undressed and he's standing there completely naked. He takes in the site of his boyfriend completely naked.

"God Cas you're so hot." Dean says.

Cas blushes "thanks."

Dean slides off his boxers and pulls Cas under the spray with him. They come together kissing each other wildly, tongues tangling together, moaning against one another's mouths.

"Dean whispers in Cas's ear "God Cas I can't get enough of you, I always want you."

Cas moans at that saying "I want you too Dean."

Dean kisses down Cas's neck biting and sucking leaving his mark. He kisses down further laving at Cas's nipples with his tongue "fuck Dean" Cas moans. Dean just looks up at him and smirks before going lower. Dean grabs Cas's cock and slips his hand around the base pumping his hand up and down. He bends forward and takes Cas's cock into his hot wet mouth holding his hip in place with one hand firmly pressed there. Cas moans grabbing Dean's hair a bit rough and tugging making Dean moan against his cock.

Dean keeps sucking and pumping his fist around Cas's cock loving the feel of Cas in his mouth. Cas 's hips jerk forward as Dean takes him fully into his mouth. He cries out Dean's name "of fuck Dean" and cums sending spurt after spurt down Dean's throat. Dean climbs back up and kisses Cas deeply moaning against his mouth.

"Dean," Cas growls.

"Yes Cas," Dean says.

"I want to fuck you." Cas growls out.

"God yes," Dean says.

Cas shoves Dean so his hands are up against the wall. Cas gets down on his knees behind Dean, kissing his back lightly as he presses a finger in. Dean groans at the invasion to his body. He starts to moan as Cas slides a finger in and out of him "more Cas" Dean groans. Cas puts another finger in hitting Dean's prostate making him moan loudly "fuck Cas so good." Cas adds one more finger opening him up more. "Fuck me now Cas" Dean growls out demanding. Cas slides his fingers out of Dean and lines his cock up, pressing in slowly before thrusting once roughly and bottoms out inside Dean. He waits letting Dean get used to him "move now Cas, fuck me." Cas starts to fuck him slowly and deeply but Dean is not having any of that "harder, faster damnit Cas" Dean moans. Cas obliges him fucking him harder and faster "fuck so good Dean, so tight" Cas moans out. He thrusts once more deeply yelling out "Dean" as he cums. He slides out of Dean and turns the man around kissing him slowly. They wash up quickly just wanting to fall into bed.

They are in bed the lights are out and they are talking.

"So our first day on the road was good," Dean says.

"It ended good," Cas replies with a grin.

"Ok time for sleep, we are up by 8." Dean says.

"Ok mister bossy, goodnight I love you." Cas says as he snuggles up closely to Dean.

"Goodnight Cas, I love you too." Dean says.

**TBC**

**A/N: so there's chapter 2. Sorry it's so late but I have a teething child who is grouchy sooo.. Anyways my sister is at nashcon this weekend and she got Gabe and Young John to say hi to me on a video –swoons- I am so loved by my sisser –grins- IF you read this please make a review. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**On to chapter 3 of this story, thank you for all the reviews and subscriptions I've gotten it for it so far. I am sorry it's so late I just haven't felt like writing lately. But I am trying to update cuz I know my fans want to see what happens. Its still unbeata'd and the mistakes you find are mine and mine alone. So here's the next chapter –s-**

They wake up the next morning wrapped up around each other in bed. Cas has a leg in between Dean's and Dean has his arm wrapped around Cas tightly. Dean stretches as he wakes up yawning loudly, nudging his boyfriend softly.

"Come on Cas, time to get up." Dean says.

Cas groans, he's so not a morning person and Dean knows this but he wants to get to California in a decent amount of time so they have to get up early. Dean nudges Cas again "ughhh" Cas says.

"Come on babe get up and we can get some breakfast." Dean says.

Cas drags himself slowly up out of bed his hair sticking up in many different directions. Dean looks at him and grins he is so fucking hot.

Dean gets up and takes a piss then gets dressed since they showered last night. Cas gets out of bed slowly, shuffling to the bathroom to pee. He comes out and gets dressed not saying a word.

Dean knows he doesn't really talk much till he's had his first cup of coffee and he's going to get him that first thing after they leave here.

"Where do you want to have breakfast?" Dean asks.

"I dunno anywhere there is coffee." Cas replies.

They put their duffle bags into the car and get in. Dean pulls out of the parking lots he sees an IHOP up ahead. He could go for some pancakes and bacon he thinks.

"Cas is IHOP ok?" Dean asks.

Cas grunts an answer and Dean pulls into the parking lot. They get seated and are asked what they want to drink. Dean says "A pot of coffee for him and milk for me, thanks."

The waitress comes and brings Cas his coffee and creamer and Dean pours him a cup. Cas pours sugar and creamer in it then takes a big drink. "mmm" Cas says.

"Good stuff?" Dean asks.

"Yes very good, thank you" Cas replies softly.

They eat their breakfast in silence Dean got some pancakes and bacon and Cas got some eggs, sausage and hash browns.

They get back into the car and head out onto the road. Cas hates riding in the car for long periods of from the radio and cd's. They get into Utah and stop for lunch it's a hot day here and they go inside a diner for some lunch. They eat and get back into the car. Dean is hoping to get to California by sometime tomorrow. He's not sure if they will though or not. They stop about 8 Dean's eyes are burning and he can't really see very well anymore.

They get a hotel room and don't shower they just collapse into bed. They curl up against each other and watch Dr Sexy Dean's favorite show which Cas likes also. They fall asleep watching TV and snuggling. Dean wakes up later to see they are still in the clothes from today he's just too tired to care he shuffles to the bathroom to take a piss and comes back and crawls into bed with Cas scooting close the body next to him warm and asleep.

They wake up the next day, Dean has a surprise for Cas and he's got to get to Reno, Nevada by tonight for it. He hauls ass to Reno. Getting there and driving to the area where the casinos are. He rented a really nice room for him and Cas to stay in overnight. He figures they will probably never been in Reno again so they should take advantage of it. Dean pulls up outside the Atlantis Casino resort and spa. Cas's eyes get huge.

"What are we doing here?" He asks.

"We are staying the night here babe." Dean says.

They go and check in and head up to their room. He used his dad's card and the suite is in his name. Dean opens the door to their room and they walk in its HUGE it has a queen sized bed and a wonderful view. They walk towards the bathroom and Cas sees a Jacuzzi tub and practically drools.

"Oh we are so using that Dean." He tells his boyfriend.

"Are you hungry?" Dean asks him.

"No not really, not right now." Cas says.

"Well we can soak and then order room service later." Dean says.

"Sounds good to me," Cas says.

Dean starts the water and fills up the Jacuzzi tub. He undresses Cas slowly taking off his shirt sliding it over his head taking in the pale form of his boyfriend. Then he unbuttons and unzips his pants sliding those and his boxers down to the floor. Cas stands before him naked Dean can never get enough of seeing his boyfriend naked. He thinks he is the hottest man alive. Dean strips out of his clothes and they get into the tub turning on the jets.

"Mmmm that feels so good" Dean moans as the water jets around them.

"It does, doesn't it babe?" Cas says.

They scoot closer to each other kissing each other lazily taking their time. Cas straddles Dean's lap floating around him in the water. Dean nibbles on Cas's jaw lightly pressing kisses before kissing down his neck biting and licking and sucking. Cas wraps his hand around both of their cocks the water feeling strange against them. He strokes them hard and fast getting them off they cum hard together morning each other's names.

They get out of the tub kind of looking wrinkly. They towel each other off with soft towels that feel so good against your skin. Then they get dressed in pj pants and t-shirts. Dean calls room service and they order a pizza and eat it while watching a movie on HBO. They fall asleep in the nice comfy bed sleeping till 9 am before getting up and going to have breakfast before they get back on the road.

**TBC**

**So did we like the hot tub sex? Well not really sex because I don't really think that's too easy I could be wrong though. So if you read this please review it I would appreciate it greatly Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok on to chapter 4, I apologize for the wait for this chapter my muse took a vacation or something. My story is still not beta'd any mistakes you find are mine and mind alone so excuse them. Thanks to everyone who reviewed or subscribed to the story last chapter. And here we go on with the story.**

Dean and Cas wake up the next day well rested around 9 in the morning. Dean was amazed he didn't' have to wake Cas up this time like he did last. They get up and shower together quickly so they can go get their complimentary breakfast before leaving. They pack up the car and go for breakfast. This is a rather nice hotel so it's not your normal free hotel breakfast. They have eggs, bacon, sausage, waffles, pancakes, toast, oatmeal and cereal. It's a pretty nice spread with milk, juice, coffee or soda.

They sit down and eat their breakfast and then Dean goes and checks them out. They get back on the road and drive towards California. They will be there later today then they will stay at a hotel until they find an apartment to move into.

They get into California and they are looking all around they've never been anywhere like this before. It's huge and beautiful and there are lots of trees. They go and look for a hotel in the town the college is in. They get into the hotel and put their duffel bags down.

"So we should start looking for somewhere to live tomorrow," Cas says.

"I agree with you today we can just relaxing because I just drove for 3 days, but we are going to be busy for the next couple days to have any fun. Why don't we see what is around here?" Dean asks.

Cas opens his laptop up and looks up stuff to do in Palo Alto. It's pretty boring here for the most part Dean. But San Francisco is only 45 minutes from here.

"Oh we are so going, get directions Cas," Dean says.

They get on the road with the instructions Cas printed out. They've never seen the ocean before and it's an amazing site. They get to San Francisco and park the car in one of those parking lots that you pay 8 bucks for all day. They get out of the car and Dean locks her and says we'll be back later baby. Yes he called his car baby. Cas just shakes his head at Dean and smiles.

"So what should we do Cas?" Dean asks.

"I think we should go to pier 39, it's got lots of stuff to do there," Cas tells Dean.

"Ok sounds good, wonder where it is," Dean says.

Cas points and they see the piers right in front of them.

"I guess that is where they are then Cas," Dean says.

"I want to go to see the Sea Lions," Cas says.

"Ok let's go there first then," Dean says.

They hold hands walking over to the sea lions because well this is San Francisco and it's totally ok to be gay and open about it. They look over the rails at the sea lions. They are being very lazy just lying there sunning on rocks and they are HUGE.

"Damn those things are huge," Dean says.

"Yes they are large animals," Cas says.

They check out some shops like the knife shop and Cas wants to go into the crystal shops so they go into both of those. Then they get some post cards for their families to mail home. Dean gets one for his mom and dad and one for Sammy and then one for Jo and Ellen. Cas gets one for his mom and that's about it. He would send one to Michael but he doesn't have his address. They keep walking and come across a store called Candy Baron.

"Oh we are going in there Dean," Cas drags Dean into the store.

They get some different kinds of licorice and then some gummy coke bottles. They walk out looking for somewhere to eat. They walk down the pier and they see The Hard Rock Café.

"Oh we have to eat there, please." Dean says.

"Ok we can go there, you don't have to ask twice," Cas says.

They eat there and Dean has the best bacon cheese burger he has ever eaten before. Cas has a salad, and then they go look around in the shop. Dean see's lots of things he'd like to buy but doesn't get anything. Cas tells Dean he has to go to the bathroom and goes and gets Dean something he was looking at a Hard Rock Café shirt. They stroll hand in hand back to the car. It's getting late and they are both tired and they still need to drive 45 minutes.

They get into the car and start driving back to the hotel. Dean can't believe they have to pay 2.00 tolls just to get into San Francisco but he guess it was worth it. They get back to the hotel and get changed and get into bed curling up next to one another. Cas remembers about the shirt and crawls out of bed and gives Dean a bag with it in it.

"What's this Cas?" Dean asks.

"It's a gift for you," Cas says.

"You didn't have to buy me a gift," Dean says.

"I know but I wanted to, just open it," Cas says.

Dean opens the bag and sees the t-shirt he wanted from the Hard Rock Café. He smiles and kisses Cas.

"Thank you babe, how did you know I wanted this?" Dean asks.

"You were staring at it intently." Cas says.

"Well thank you I love it." Dean says.

"You're welcome, I am glad you like it." Cas says.

They go to sleep curled up in each other's arms smiling and thinking about their wonderful day.

**TBC**

**A/N: My muse is being a real bitch lately sorry this took so long. And I am sorry if it's not very good. I wanted them to have one more fun day before they had to start looking for somewhere to live and whatnot and I've been to San Francisco so I knew what I was writing about there at least –grins- If you read this please review it. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so now we are up to chapter 5 in this story. Sorry I haven't wrote on it lately I have not been in a writing mood. I think my muse is on vacation. But I am feeling a little more up to it today so here we go. This story is not beta'd so all the mistakes you find in it are mine sorry for them. Thanks to the reviewers from last chapter and the subscription alerts. And without further ado on with the story.**

Dean and Cas spent the next few days looking at apartments. They looked at a bunch before they finally decided on one. It was already furnished minus a bed so they were going to buy a bed today. They get out of bed and get ready to go. They will be in their new apartment later today.

"Are you ready to go Cas?" Dean asks.

'Yeah just putting my shoes on," Cas says.

"I want to get breakfast before we go I could go for pancakes and bacon," Dean says.

"When do you not want pancakes and bacon?" Cas says teasingly.

"When I want waffles," Dean smirks.

"Good point," Cas says.

They get into the car and head to the breakfast place down from their hotel that Dean loves so much. They get into the restaurant and order their breakfast. Dean gets bacon and pancakes and Cas gets some eggs and ham and hash browns. They eat and then get into the car to go to the furniture store for a new bed.

"Hey you realize this is the first thing we've bought together?" Dean says.

"Yes I am aware Dean," Cas says.

"It's kind of exciting, like we really are starting our lives together or something." Dean says.

"Yeah indeed, makes it more real now," Cas says.

They get out of the car an go into the store. A sales person comes up to them and asks what they are looking for.

"We need a new bed." Cas says.

"Oh well we have many wonderful mattresses," The sales woman says.

"Well just look around," Dean says.

So they walk through the store, and they test out various beds. Lying down and seeing if this is one that they could both sleep on comfortably.

"I like this one," Dean says.

"Yes this one is quite comfortable," Cas says.

So they decide on a bed and it's to be delivered later that day. They go to the grocery store and get stuff so the apartment has food. They get out of the car and walk in. This is the first time they've bought groceries together also. Lots of firsts today Dean thinks.

"So Cas what do we want to buy?" Dean asks.

Cas rattles off a list, and Dean just looks at him.

"Cas do you think we need all that food? There is only two of us." Dean says.

"Yeah but then we don't have to go to the grocery store all the time you know I hate it." Cas says.

"Good point," Dean says.

So they get their groceries which consists of frozen pizzas, cereal, poptarts, salad stuff, stuff for Cas to make spaghetti, stuff for Dean to make burgers which is the only thing Dean can really make besides bacon. They buy bacon, eggs, and bread and finally ice cream.

"Dean we need to go get sheets for our new bed," Cas says.

"Cas we have sheets at home." Dean says.

"Yes but not queen sized," Cas says.

"Damn you're right," Dean says.

So they go to Wal-Mart and get some sheets before driving home and putting away all their new stuff. Then they sit back and wait for their new bed to get there. It comes around 5 in the afternoon. The moves buzz the apartment and Dean lets them in and Cas moves out of the way so the new bed can come in. They get it at all set up and the movers leave. Cas and Dean make their way into the bedroom and make their bed together for the first time ever.

They make their way out of the bedroom and go into the kitchen. Trying to decide what to make for dinner, they decide on frozen pizza it's quick and easy and they had a busy day. Dean takes the pizza out and puts it in the oven sets the timer on the microwave and leans back against the counter. The timer goes off 13 minutes later and he slices the pizza and carries it with drinks into the living room with Cas.

They put on the TV and eat their pizza,

"Dean you cooked so I'll clean," Cas says.

"It was just frozen pizza Cas, that's hardly cooking," Dean says.

Cas walks to the kitchen with the dishes; Dean follows him and watches as Cas fills the sink with water and soap. He watches Cas's muscles work as he does the dishes.

"Dean I can feel you watching me," Cas says.

"You are so hot I can't help myself," Dean says.

"I am hardly hot Dean," Cas says.

"Oh be quiet Cas, you know you're hot. I think it's time we start christening out new house" Dean says with a smirk

"Oh you think so huh Dean?" Cas asks.

"Mhmm," Dean replies.

Dean gets right up into Cas's personal space and shoves him against the counter lightly. He leans forward and kisses him, it's hot wet and passionate. Cas moans against his mouth and gives it right back to him matching him kiss for kiss. Dean breaks the kiss and kisses down the other boy's neck, licking and sucking leaving his mark. Dean slides Cas's shirt off his head letting it fall to the floor. He kisses down the boys throat sucking on his pulse point. Dean kisses the outer shell of Cas's ear licking.

He whispers into Cas's ear, "Cas I want to fuck you up against the cabinets."

Cas just moans and nods at Dean's words.

"I'll be right back," Dean says.

Cas leans against the cupboards waiting for Dean to come back. Dean comes back with a bottle of lube. He crowds back into Cas's space and kisses him again, licking Cas's lips till Cas opens his mouth under Dean's. Dean slides his tongue in and slides it against Cas's slowly. Dean kisses down Cas's chest flicking his nipples with his tongue and then sucking them into his mouth. Cas moans and arches against Dean's mouth slowly.

"Mmm. You like that don't you Cas?" Dean asks.

Cas just moans he's at a loss for words. Dean keeps kissing down Cas's chest slowly licking and sucking. Dean gets down on his knees, he undoes Cas's button and zipper and slides his pants and boxers to the floor letting them fall. Dean takes Cas's dick into his hand stroking up and down the base, leaning forward and licking the tip of Cas's dick. Cas moans and slides his hands into Dean's hair. Dean slides Cas's dick into his mouth and sucks hollowing out his cheeks. Cas tightens his grip on Dean's hair as Dean sucks him off. "Dean I'm going to cum" Cas moans out. Cas cums hard into Dean's mouth spurts of cum sliding down Dean's throat. Dean slides him out of his mouth an licks him clean.

Dean slides his pants and boxers off, and his shirt. Dean stands up and grabs the lube.

"I want you now Cas," he growls out.

Cas turns around leaning against the counter his fingers gripping it. Dean opens the lube and pours a generous amount on his fingers. He slides a finger into Cas slowly. Cas hisses at the intrusion a bit but gets used to it quickly. Dean moves his finger in and out quickly, he adds another when he thinks Cas is ready and bends them hitting that spot. Cas moans and grips the counter a little tighter. Dean adds a third finger scissoring them in and out of Cas opening him up even more. Cas moans loudly his moans filling the kitchen.

Dean slides his fingers out and Cas whimpers at the loss of Dean's fingers. Dean presses forward his dick pressed up against Cas's hole. Dean presses in slowly, making Cas hiss at the intrusion of Dean's dick. Dean waits a minute before pressing in more bottoming out in Cas. Dean starts to move in and out of Cas slowly.

"Fuck me Dean, I am not going to break," Cas moans out gripping the counter even more making his fingers white.

Dean slides in and out of Cas roughly almost moaning and grunting with each thrust. Cas is moaning against the counter as Dean hits that sweet spot inside Cas. Dean thrusts once twice three more times before he cums hard moaning out Cas's name as he does. "fuck Cas so good" Cas moans as he feels Dean cum. Dean slips out of Cas when he's finished, and Cas turns around and faces Dean. Dean kisses him deeply taking his hand and dragging him to bed. They lay in bed and are talking.

"Now we only have the bathroom, living room and our room to christen," Dean says.

"Yes we took care of the kitchen didn't we?" Cas says.

They fall asleep in their new apartment and new bed for the first time that night.

**TBC**

**A/N: Next chapter will be lots of fluff so be warned. If you read this then please review it. I love when I hear from my readers. Thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I am going on vacation till the 24****th**** so this will be the last chapter till then. Thank you so much everyone who either reviewed or subscribed to my story I appreciate it so much. This is still not beta'd so any mistakes you find in it are mine and mine alone. So without further ado on with the story.**

Dean and Cas's one year anniversary is coming up and Cas wants to do something special for Dean since Dean is always doing stuff for him. He makes all the plans and he's got money now since Michael gave him the graduation present. Cas packs them an overnight bag the night of their anniversary he told Dean to pick him up at 4, Dean has been out job hunting. Dean gets home and takes a quick shower.

"_So Cas what are we doing tonight?" _Dean asks.

"_We are going to the Metreon to see a movie and look around then we are staying at the Fairmont Hotel." _CAS replies.

"_Metreon and Fairmont? Aren't those expensive places Cas?" _Dean asks.

"_They are kind of, but this is our 1 year anniversary so I think it's worth it babe." _CAS replies.

"_That is true; I suppose it would be worth it." _Dean says.

They get to the Meteron and Dean parks the Impala in the parking. They get out and walk into the Metreon it's a huge place. They go look and see what movies are playing before they go to find somewhere to eat. They decide on a movie then they go look for a place to eat. They go to a restaurant called Jillian's. Where there is live music and great food. They go to the movie and they get popcorn and rasinets for Cas and drinks. They sit down in the movie and wait for the movie to start. They sit at the very top of the movie theater and they are the only ones in this theater which is cool but weird it's Friday night where is everyone. They wonder if the movie they picked sucks.

The movie starts and it does in fact suck, Dean can't believe they paid what they did for this shit. He puts his hand on Cas's thigh. CAS shudders and Dean asks him if he's cold? CAS says nope. Dean lays his jacket over Cas's lap and whispers in his ear.

"_Cas I want to touch your cock. Will you let me do that here in public?" _Dean asks.

Dean inches his hand up Cas's leg slowly. Caressing his thigh through his denim, Cas moans a bit and rubs against Dean's hand.

"_Mmm God, yes touch me Dean," _Cas moans.

Dean slides his hand up farther and undoes Cas's button and unzips his pants slowly. Slipping his hand inside his boyfriends pants. He wraps his hand around Cas's cock and Cas moans his name loudly.

"_Mmm…Dean just like that." _Cas moans out.

Dean strokes up and down Cas's cock slowly teasing him, Cas wiggles around in his chair as Dean strokes him up and down slowly. Dean is way turned on he's not sure if it's just Cas or if it's the fact they are doing this somewhere, where they can be caught at any minute.

"_Cas don't make a sound, you have to be quiet or I will stop." _Dean says.

Dean strokes up and down on Cas's cock faster, Cas bites his lip trying to keep quiet. He licks the shell of Dean's ear moaning against it softly as Dean strokes up and down quicker and quicker. Cas arches in his seat and cums hard against Dean's hand, moaning into his ear.

"_Mmm God Dean, I love you," _Cas says in Dean's ear.

Dean cleans off his hand with a napkin they got for the popcorn. He looks over and smiles at Cas.

"_Do you want me to take care of you now Dean? WE are all alone in here how about a blow job?" _Cas asks him.

"_Mm….Yes please." _Dean says.

Cas kneels down in front of Dean and undoes his pants and then slides Dean's cock out. Licking the tip tasting pre-cum, Dean's dick is very hard. Cas grips it around the base and strokes up and down slowly a couple times. He takes the head of Dean's cock into his mouth and sucks hard. Dean moans and fists his hands in Cas's hair. Cas moans against Dean's cock the sound vibrating against Dean's dick causing Dean to moan.

Cas grabs Dean's hair and pulls his ear to his mouth. "_If you aren't quiet I'll stop Dean." _Cas replies throwing Dean's words back at him.

Cas continues to stroke up and down Dean's cock, he sucks it into his mouth hollowing out his cheeks and sucking hard. Dean moans and Grips his hair harder fisting it, guiding Cas's mouth onto his cock how he wants it, face fucking his boyfriend at a fast pace. Cas is one of the best people who has given Dean head. He really loves the feel of Cas's mouth on his cock milking him till he cums. Dean moans and gasps out.

"_Cas I'm going to cum now!" _Dean says.

Dean cums down Cas's throat grabbing Cas's hair even harder as he does.

**TBC**

**I know I cut the date short. It's cuz I am on vacation but I wanted to give you a chapter because I didn't get to before I left. So we just had some nice public sex for Dean and Cas. If you read this please review this. Thanks. Next Chapter will be up June 24****th****.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I am back from vacation and ready to write this chapter I think. So last chapter left off with Dean and Cas having public sex. So now they are in their hotel room and there will be more sex because well it has to happen they are at a wonderful hotel –laughs- So thank you for all the reviews and subscriptions I have received for this story the last chapter. Its unbeta'd so any mistakes that are made are mine and mine alone. And here we go. And as a warning I am not happy with this chapter at all however I promised one so here you go. **

Dean and Cas get to their hotel and check in. They get their key and take the elevator up stairs to their room. Cas opens the door and they walk in, the room is beautiful, it's got a hot tub in the bathroom along with a separate shower, a huge king size bed and a big screen TV. Dean is looking at the brochure of what the place has to offer. They have a pool, and he wants to go swimming he sees it's open till midnight.

"_Cas, let's go for a swim, did you bring swim trunks?" _Dean asks.

"_Yes, I looked into this hotel before I booked it and it had a pool so I booked here just for that reason I know you like to swim." _Cas says.

"_Sweet, let's go then." _Dean says as he pulls on his swim trunks.

Cas gets dressed in his trunks and grabs some towels and the hotel key and they head down stairs. They get to the pool which is indoors and HUGE. They also have a big whirlpool hot tub down there. They slide off their shirts and Dean jumps into the pool. Cas watches him and laughs at him softly. Dean is such a water person. It's a good thing they live in Cali now. They could go to the ocean. Cas watches Dean splash around in the pool.

"_Cas get in here, or I'll drag your ass in here." _Dean says.

Cas takes off his shirt and walks into the pool letting the water cover him slowly. Dean swims underwater towards Cas he reaches down and grabs Cas's legs making the other man fall into the water sputtering as he comes up for air.

"_Dammit Dean, what the hell was that for?" _Cas asks loudly.

"_Because you were walking in all gingerly so I thought I'd help you get wet." _Dean smirks.

"_Well next time don't, I don't like going under water Dean. You know that, remember what happened to me when I was a child?" _Cas retorts.

"_Oh shit Cas I forgot I am so sorry," _Dean says as he wraps his arms around Cas.

"_Its fine Dean I am just squeamish about that shit." _Cas says.

"_Let's go sit in the hot tub Cas" _Dean says.

"_No let's go sit in our hot tub upstairs instead." _Cas says.

They get out of the pool and dry off putting their flip flops back on and walk up to the room. They get into the room and Cas goes and runs the bath water. Letting the tub fill up full, he then strips his swim trunks off and gets into the tub turning the jets on then leaning his head back and waits for Dean to return. Dean walks in the room taking in his boyfriend in the hot tub, his eyes are closed and he looks so relaxed. Dean strips out of his swim trunks and slides in next to Cas.

"_Hello Dean." _Cas says.

"_Hiya Cas." _Dean replies.

Cas slides into Dean's lap and kisses him lazily sliding his tongue into Dean's mouth slowly. Dean slides his tongue back against Cas's and they make out for a while just enjoying being close together. Cas wraps his arms around Dean's neck and smiles against his mouth. Dean licks at Cas's lips till Cas opens his mouth and Dean slides his tongue in kissing Cas deeply. Cas moaning against Dean's mouth as Dean assaults his mouth. Dean sucks on Cas's tongue; Dean wraps his arms around Cas's waist holding him in place. Cas kisses down Dean's neck sucking on the flesh there making Dean wiggle against him and moan.

"_Cas want to go to bed now?" _Dean asks him.

"_Indeed." _Cas replies.

Cas gets out of the hot tub and hands Dean a towel. Dean gets out and dries off.

"_No need for boxers right Dean?" _Cas asks.

"_I don't' see why we need them." _Dean replies.

They climb into bed Cas cuddling up to Dean closely. Dean turns over and faces Cas kissing him softly, Cas opens his mouth and Dean takes it as an invitation to slide his tongue in his mouth. Dean deepens the kiss sucking on cAs's tongue like he did before in the hot tub. They just spend some time making out, which is fine with Dean because Dean loves to kiss. And if Dean likes to cuddle with Cas no one needs to know that either. They stop kissing and Dean slides his arms around Cas as Cas puts his head on Dean's chest. Dean yawns sleepily and smiles brushing a hand into Cas's hair.

"_Happy Anniversary Babe," _Dean says.

"_Happy Anniversary Dean, I love you." _Cas replies.

"_I love you too Cas." _Dean replies as they fall asleep.

**TBC**

**So I was seriously not happy with this chapter but I promised so I had to do it. If you read it please review it. Thank you so much.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok this chapter is going to be short I think because well that's how the story is unfolding. Thank you for the reviews and subscriptions of this story I appreciate them. This story is still unbeta'd and won't be so read it at your own risk. All the mistakes in it are mine and mine alone. So here we go.**

Dean and Cas wake up the next morning go down stairs and have their complimentary breakfast before setting out for their apartment. They get in and they look around they have so much unpacking to do still. Dean carries the box marked kitchen and they head into the kitchen to put stuff where they want it.

"Where did we get a blender Dean?" Cas asks his boyfriend.

"Oh mom gave us that for when we got our own apartment." Dean replies.

"That was nice of her, we can blend things now." Cas deadpans.

"Yes Cas that is the idea behind a blender." Dean teases him.

"Indeed Dean, we should go to the store later and get stuff to blend." Cas says.

"You mean like smoothie stuff?" Dean asks.

"Indeed." Cas replies.

"Sounds good, but first we need to unpack some of this stuff." Dean says.

They unpack the kitchen stuff placing things where they go. Then they head into the living room and start unpacking the stuff in there. They take a break having some sodas from the fridge sitting on the couch. Dean turns on the TV to some random channel.

"Dean lets go to the store and get stuff for the smoothies." Cas says excitedly.

"You really want a smoothie don't you babe?" Dean asks.

"Indeed I do." Cas says.

"What kind of smoothie do you want Cas?" Dean asks.

"Strawberry and banana" Cas replies.

"Ok that sounds good let's go get the stuff then we can come home and relax, we got a lot done today." Dean says.

Dean grabs his wallet and keys and Cas grabs his wallet and they go out to the car and get in. They drive to the store and get out and go in. They push the cart down the aisles grabbing things as they go. Cas grabs chocolate syrup and Dean winks at him.

"What is that for Cas?" Dean grins as he asks.

"It's for my chocolate strawberry banana smoothie." Cas replies

"Well that is no fun." Dean replies.

"I am sure we can come up with some other things to use it for too." Cas replies.

"Now that is what I am talking about." Dean replies.

They pay for their purchases and go home. Cas gathers all the ingredients and cuts up strawberry's and bananas for the smoothie. Cas dumps the fruit and milk and everything they need to make smooth and turns it on. The mixture flying all over the kitchen and him.

"Fuck!" Cas exclaims.

Dean runs into the kitchen as he hears Cas swear being as he never does it. Dean takes in the scene in the kitchen and bursts out laughing looking at Cas. Who is dripping with smoothie all over his head and shirt and everywhere all over the floor and kitchen.

"Cas what happened?" Dean asks.

"I made a smoothie." Cas deadpans.

"You made a mess is what you did." Dean says as he walks over.

Dean stops in front of Cas and licks his lips where there is smoothie dripping.

"Yummy." Dean says.

Dean licks Cas's nose cleaning off the dripping smoothie there. Cas just stands there disgusted with the kitchen. He starts cleaning up the mess that he's made.

"Cas did you put the lid on the blender before you blended your smoothie?" Dean asks.

"No, Dean I didn't." Cas huffs out.

Dean laughs and helps Cas clean up the mess he made. Then he makes Cas a smoothie putting the lid on the blender and there is no mess.

Cas sits on the couch and drinks his smoothie happily.

"This is good Dean, thank you." Cas replies.

"You're welcome Cas, I am glad you are enjoying it." Dean replies.

They watch some TV then head to the bedroom. Cas goes to take a shower and comes back with the chocolate syrup. Dean raises his eyebrows at the young man and grins.

"What are you doing Cas?" Dean asks.

"Coming up with some more reasons to use chocolate syrup," Cas replies with a grin.

Dean grins at Cas as he walks over to him.

"Strip," Cas demands.

Dean doesn't have to be told twice. He strips off his shirt and then his jeans and boxers and lays back on the bed like a meal for Cas. Cas grins and licks his lips slowly opening the chocolate syrup and setting it on the night stand.

Cas strips his clothes off quickly and then climbs on the bed straddling Dean's lap. Cas leans down and kisses Dean's mouth and licks his lips slowly, licking Dean's mouth open. Cas takes this as an invitation and delves his tongue deeply into Dean's mouth sucking on his tongue. Dean moans against Cas's mouth and kisses his boyfriend back deeply. Cas breaks the kiss and sucks the flesh on Dean's neck nipping and biting. Dean groans as Cas sucks on his flesh. Cas kisses his way down Dean's throat and sucks on his pulse point.

Cas continues to kiss his way down Dean's chest grabbing the chocolate syrup and pouring some over one of Dean's nipples. He smooth's the liquid out over Dean's nipple and licks his finger when he is finished sucking on it. Dean watches him and gulps. Cas leans over and licks Dean's nipple flicking his tongue against the chocolate on his nipple. Dean moans and arches against Cas's mouth. Cas slides his tongue across his chest and flicks the other nipple with his tongue. Cas continues kissing down his stomach flicking his tongue in Dean's navel.

Cas grabs the chocolate syrup again and drizzles it over Dean's hard cock. He slides his mouth around Dean sucking him into his mouth, moaning against his cock loving the taste of Dean and the chocolate mixing in his mouth. He sucks Dean all the way into his mouth swirling his tongue around the head of Dean's hard cock. Pumping his hand up and down on the base of it.

Dean grabs Cas's hair and pulls him closer to his mouth moving his hips in time with Cas's sucking.

"Mmm. Cas that feels so fucking good, love your mouth on me." Dean moans out.

Cas continues to suck hard on Dean's cock stroking the base with his hand he takes his other hand and slides down to Dean's balls squeezing them before hallowing out his mouth and sucking Dean even harder.

Dean moans loudly and cums down Cas's throat without any warning. Cas licks Dean's cock clean of the cum and chocolate.

"Mmm. That was so good Cas." Dean says.

"Yes, yes it was." Cas replies grinning.

"Your turn now, Cas" Dean says.

"I'm tired Dean and I kind of jacked off in the shower earlier." Cas replies.

"Umm, ok. If you are sure." Dean says.

"I'm sure Dean; I have to go to class registration tomorrow." Cas replies.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Dean replies.

Dean goes to take a shower and when he comes back Cas is fast asleep. Dean crawls into the bed and cuddles Cas closely. Cas mumbling incoherently in his sleep. Dean brushes his hand through Cas's hair slowly.

He whispers "Love you Cas." Before falling asleep.

**TBC**

**So there you have it. Dean is getting a job the next chapter because he is a BUM –laughs- no kidding but he needs one –grins- If you read this please review it. I love the reviews. Thank you so much.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter in which Dean gets a job so he is not a bum anymore –laughs- I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I thought it was funny how Cas didn't put the top on the blender –grins- Thank you to RogueStorm84, Haven't Met My Angel Yet, and vampireluvr15 for your reviews. Also thank you to everyone that subscribed to that last chapter. This is the last chapter for a few days I have a sick 3 year old so I don't think I will have much time to write. If I do update you'll just be lucky. This is not beta'd all the mistakes are mine. So let's get on with the story now. **

Dean and Cas wake up the next day, Cas stumbles off to the shower and he's halfway done when Dean walks in the shower with him.

"Dean what are you doing?" Cas asks.

"Conserving water Cas," Dean replies.

"I don't have time for anything but a shower Dean. I have to go to the college and register this morning." Cas says.

"I know that, and I have to go find a job today." Dean says.

"Yes you can't be a bum forever." Cas deadpans.

"Ha, ha very funny Cas." Dean says.

They finish showering and get out and pad off to their room in towels. Dean gets out some nice jeans and a green t-shirt with a button up flannel shirt.

"Do you want a ride Cas?" Dean asks.

"No I have to get there on my own when you are working, might as well start that today." Cas replies.

Ok I am out of here then, I will see you later today." Dean says and walks over to kiss Cas good bye.

Cas kisses him back and smiles.

"See you later Dean." Cas replies.

Dean grabs his keys and heads out the door to the car. He goes to the diner next to their apartment grabs a paper and starts combing it for jobs. He sees one where there is a bartender needed. He could do that he thinks. He worked at The Roadhouse a couple times. There's also a mechanic place that needs a mechanic. He worked at Bobby's shop during the summers so he could probably do that job also. He finishes his coffee and breakfast and sets out to get a job determined.

Cas finishes getting dressed and leaves the house and takes the bus to his college. It's a huge campus and he gets lost at first. He finds his way to registration and registers for all his classes. He gets all the classes he wants and is happy with it. He goes home and starts unpacking more boxes for the living room. Unpacking all the DVDs and cd's and books and putting them on their book shelve the bought the other day. He looks around satisfied with all the progress he's made and decides to take a break and have lunch. He makes a sandwich and sits down on the couch and eats. After he eats he falls asleep lying on the couch.

Dean goes to check out the bartending job first and gets hired on the spot. He has the kind of personality that just makes people like him. He's pleased he got his job and he goes home to see if his very sexy boyfriend is home yet. He opens the front door and see's Cas fast asleep on the couch. He walks over to the couch and runs his hand through Cas's hair slowly.

Cas wakes up blinking up at Dean.

"Dean," Cas grumbles sleepily.

"Yes Cas it's me, lift your legs so I can sit." Dean says.

Cas sits up and lets Dean sit down then he lays his head in Dean's lap. Dean runs his fingers through his boyfriend's hair slowly.

"So how did your registration go Cas?" Dean asks.

"It's went great, I got all the classes I wanted and I start in a week." Cas says.

"Oh well that's good Cas. I got a job." Dean says proudly.

"You already got a job?" Cas asks surprised. Even though he is not sure why he is, Dean has the type of personality where anyone will hire him.

"Yes bartending at night from eight till one a.m. on the week days. I have Sunday's and Monday's off." Dean says.

"Well that is perfect because I have no classes Sunday's or Monday's." Cas replies.

"Good those can be our days together then." Dean replies.

"Indeed." Cas says as he gets up and heads to the kitchen.

"Where you going?" Dean asks.

"To make you a celebratory dinner for getting a job." Cas replies.

"Why don't we just call in a pizza or something?" Dean says grimacing at Cas's attempt to want to cook again.

"If that's what you want Dean." Cas replies and orders them a pizza.

They sit on the couch and eat pizza and watch TV. Cas cuddles up to Dean's side and smiles thinking what a good life he has.

"I'm glad you were able to come with me Dean. I don't think I could have done this alone." Cas says.

"Yes you could have Cas, but I am glad you didn't have to also. I'd have missed you too much." Dean replies.

They watch an episode of Dr. Sexy that Dean found on TV before heading off to bed. They curl up around each other and fall asleep until the morning.

**TBC**

**Well I know it was a short chapter but it was all I needed in this one. Next chapter will be longer with some smut I am thinking if you read this then please review this. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Aright here is the next chapter in the story. Thank you to my reviewers vampireluvr15, and RogueStorm84, and for some reason I think there were more but my inbox no longer has them. So sorry if you reviewed and I did not mention you. Thank you also for the many many subscriptions I have received for this story. This is not beta'd all the mistakes you find are my own. So here we go. **

Cas wakes up the next day and stretches noticing the bed is empty. He feels around for Dean and grumbles when his hand comes up empty. He crawls from the bed slowly and wipes the sleep from his eyes, shuffling down the hall to the bathroom. He does his morning business then heads to the kitchen.

"Dean," He calls out.

"In the kitchen babe," Dean calls out.

He sees Dean at the stove making food; he sniffs the air smelling eggs, bacon and toast. He walks over to Dean and wraps his arms around him his dick pressed against Dean's ass.

"Mm..Cas cooking here." Dean says.

"I know I am watching you." Cas says.

"No you are distracting me." Dean says.

"Fine," Cas says petulantly and sits down in a chair to pout.

Dean sets a plate of food in front of Cas and sits down with his own plate.

"So what are you going to do today Cas?" Dean asks.

"Nothing, I have one week before school and I wish to do nothing till then." Cas says.

It's Sunday today and Dean doesn't work today or tomorrow he starts Tuesday night.

"Well I'm off the next 2 days Cas we could do something, maybe go to the ocean?" Dean says.

"You want to go to the ocean today?" Cas asks.

"Yeah or we can go tomorrow." Dean says.

"That sounds like fun I do want to see the ocean, we can take a picnic or something." Cas says.

"Yeah see that sounds like fun right?" Dean says.

"Ok let's do that tomorrow, but today we have to do some more in the apartment. We could paint the walls need painting in our room. Before we move everything in there." Cas says.

They head out of the apartment and head to Lowe's for supplies for painting. The landlord said they could paint whatever color they want. They stand next to the paint samples and argue about what color to do the bedroom in. Cas says white, but Dean thinks they should use an actual color. They finally agree on a blue color that matches the bedspread they bought for their room.

They get home and Dean throws drop clothes over everything in the bedroom like the bed and lamps and dresser. Cas mixes up the paint and pours it in paint holders. They Grab rollers and start to roll the paint, Dean splashes paint on Cas on accident and Cas retaliates by sticking his hand in paint and wiping it all over Dean's hair.

"Sonofabitch Cas, I am going to get you back for that." Dean says as he takes his paint roller and runs it over Cas.

"Dean what the hell?" Cas asks as he wipes paint from his face.

Dean tackles Cas to the floor with them covered in paint. He kisses Cas deeply forcing his mouth open so he can slide his tongue inside and against Cas's. Cas moans against Dean's mouth and rubs his dick against Dean's slowly as Dean straddles him. Cas sits up with Dean on his lap and slides Dean's paint covered shirt over his head and throws it on a drop cloth across the room he traces his hands over Dean's muscled chest slowly. Making his way to a nipple he flicks his finger nail over it making Dean moan out in response.

Dean removes Cas's shirt as well flicking a nail across the young man's chest. He bends down and sucks on Cas's neck making the man mewl at him loudly almost purring. Dean kisses down Cas's chest flicking his tongue over his nipple as Cas play with Dean's their moans are filling the room loudly. Dean undoes Cas's pants and then his.

"Strip Cas." He whispers in the man's ear.

Cas slides his pants and boxers off an away from him and he watches as Dean does the same. Dean straddles Cas's lap again and takes both their cocks in his hand pumping them quickly with hard sure strokes until they are calling out each other's names loudly and spurting cum over Dean's hand.

"Painting might be fun." Cas deadpans.

"You think so huh?" Dean asks.

"Indeed." Cas replies.

**TBC**

**Yes I know it was short the next chapter will be longer they are going to the beach for the day –grins- then Dean will be starting work the next chapter after that and soon Cas will start college. If you read this please review it. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok here is the next chapter in which Dean and Cas are going to the ocean. Thank you so much for my reviews on the last chapter from vampireluvr15, RogueStorm84, Meriadeth, and Haven't Met My Angel Yet. Thank you also for also for all my subscriptions on the last chapter. Story is still un-beta'd so any mistakes you find are mine and mine alone. So here we go…**

Dean and Cas wake up the next day excited they are going to the ocean for the first time today. Cas has never been and Dean has only been once when he was very little and he can't remember. Cas is in the kitchen making them sandwiches to take to the beach. Cas makes a turkey sandwich for him with mayo and a ham one for Dean with mustard. He grabs the bags of chips and packs some soda's in the cooler along with grapes.

They pack the car and get the directions to get to the ocean then head out. Dean is driving listening to AC/DC his favorite band ever. They get to the beach and Dean pulls into a spot and looks over at Cas.

"You ready for the ocean Cas?" Dean says.

"Yes I can't wait." Cas is looking around everywhere like an excited kid.

Dean grabs the cooler and Cas grabs the towels, blanket and the umbrella they have to block out the sun. They make their way down the beach to pick their spot and sit down. They lay out the blanket and put up the umbrella where they want it and sit down. Dean gets the sunscreen out and hands it to Cas. Cas just looks at him like he's nuts.

"What is that for Dean?" Cas asks.

"It's to put on your skin so you don't burn Cas. You want me to put it on your back?" Dean asks.

"Yes please, I would appreciate that." Cas says.

Dean opens the sunscreen and massages it into Cas's back and then turns over so Cas can do the same to him. They lay in the sun for a while wearing sunglasses and enjoying the sun beating down on them. Dean looks over at Cas and see's he's sleeping, he pokes Cas and tells him to roll over. Cas grumbles in his sleep but rolls over. Dean watches him sleep and smiles. Thinking back over the past year and how far they'd come.

"Cas come on get up, let's go in the water." Dean says.

"Leave me alone." Cas grumbles.

"No wake up dammit Cas." Dean says poking him.

Cas rolls over and looks at Dean. "What do you want Dean." Cas asks.

"I want to go in the ocean Cas." Dean says.

"Very well, let's go." Cas says.

They make their way down to the ocean and dip their feet in. They walk in up to their waists and Cas reaches down and grabs what he feels is curling around his legs.

"Dean what the hell is this?" Cas asks holding up seaweed.

"Cas that's seaweed," Dean replies.

"What is its purpose?" Cas asks.

"I don't know, to wrap around your skin and not come off?" Dean says and laughs.

"Well it's doing a good job of what it should be then." Cas deadpans. "And I don't like the feel of it much."

"You are not meant to like it Cas." Dean says and smiles at him. "Let's go eat some lunch we can get back in the water after." Dean says.

"Ok." Cas says.

They make their way back up to the blanket and sit on the towels. Dean rummages around in the cooler. He sees there is turkey for Cas and ham for him. He grabs the sandwiches and the chips and some drinks and hands Cas's his food.

Dean takes a bite of his sandwich. Chewing around a mouthful he says to Cas.

"This is good thank you Cas."

"You're welcome Dean I am glad you enjoy it." Cas says.

They finish their sandwiches and Dean looks for something sweet in the cooler.

"Cas did you not bring anything sweet?" Dean asks.

"Nope but I brought some grapes." Cas replies and holds out his hand for them.

Dean takes the grapes out of the cooler and leans down on one elbow looking at Cas. He opens the container Cas put the grapes in and takes one out and feeds it to Cas slowly. Cas eats the grape out of Dean's fingers and nibbles on them as he takes it. Dean smiles at Cas and just sits there and feeds him grapes. Ha the great Dean Winchester is feeding his boyfriend grapes. Dean never thought he'd see that day. He finishes feeding Cas the grapes and they go back into the water Dean is standing in the water and Cas comes up behind him and grabs his legs making Dean sputter and fall over and under in the water.

"Cas," Dean sputters. "I will so get you back."

"Sure you will Dean." Cas replies.

They finish swimming and put the cooler back in the trunk. Dean and Cas go to the bathroom and wash the sand off them. It's getting to be evening now the sun is going to set soon. They dress in jeans and sweatshirt because California weather can be a bit cold at night. And go and sit on the beach. Cas's head on Dean's shoulder and Dean's hand in Cas's and watch the sun slowly set over the beach. It's a beautiful sight and Dean is not sure he's ever watch a sunset before. He knows he's never watched a sunset with a boyfriend for sure.

They sit there and watch the sunset Dean leans over and kisses Cas on the lips and smiles at him.

"I'm so glad I got to come to California with you Cas." Dean says.

"Me too I would be lost without you I think Dean." Cas replies.

They finish watching the sunset and head out to the car to go home. They stop at In and Out burger on the way home and grab some burgers and fries to take home. And Cas gets a strawberry milkshake. They get home and sit on the couch watching TV and eating the burgers and fries. Cas takes a drink of his milkshake and moans loudly. That kind of noise should be outlawed Dean thinks. Cas loves his milkshakes though and Dean knows he makes this noise every time he has one.

"Today was a perfect day don't you think Cas?" Dean asks.

"Yes totally perfect, I almost don't want to start school." Cas says.

"Oh you are going to school Cas if I have to drag you there myself." Dean says.

"Ok, ok I am going to school Dean and you are starting work tomorrow. Are you nervous?" Cas asks.

"Not at all it's not so hard to make drinks, I will be fine." Dean says.

"I wish I had your confidence Dean," Cas says.

"Cas you will be great and everyone will love you, you'll see." Dean says.

"I guess we will find out." Cas says.

"Let's go to bed now Cas, we've had a long day and I am tired." Dean says as he gets up to turn things off and lock the door.

Cas heads to bed and gets undressed not bothering with pj pants tonight. Dean walks in and see's Cas in just boxers and follows his example and crawls into bed.

"Night Cas, love you." Dean says.

"Goodnight Dean, love you too." Cas replies as he falls asleep curled around Dean tightly.

**TBC**

**Ok there is your chapter I know it's a day late but that's ok right? If you read this then please review it I need feedback it makes me want to write for you guys more. Any suggestions for chapters? I will take them now. I know where the story is going. But I will still take suggestions. Ok time to go write my two other stories. Bye bye for now**

**Tams**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok time for the story to continue. Thank you to RogueStorm84, and vamprieluvr15 for their reviews on the last chapter of the story. Thank you also for the many story subscriptions and story favorites I have gotten for this story. This story is un-beta'd and all mistakes found are mine and mine alone. So here we go. **

The week goes by quickly, Dean has started his job and he loves it a lot. Cas is getting ready to start school Monday. But today is Sunday and they are going to spend the last day together before Cas starts school fixing up the house a bit more. They are going to paint the kitchen and pick up a new kitchen table. They make quick work of painting the kitchen and go to the furniture store while it's drying. They get into the Impala and go to the furniture store.

A sales person comes up to them and asks what she can help them with today.

"We need a kitchen table." Cas says.

"Oh we have many kitchen tables just follow me over there and we can look." She says.

"We can do it ourselves thank you ma'am." Dean replies.

They head over to the tables and check them out. They pick out a Oak table that seats four people and has nice chairs. They pay for it and arrange for it to be delivered in an hour then set home to make room for said table.

"Dean we need to move the fridge over to make room for the new table." Cas says.

"I think you are right Cas." Dean says.

They move the fridge over and finish right as the movers get there. Dean goes to open the door and they show the men where they want their new table and chairs. The movers set up the chairs and table and then leave.

"Well it looks pretty good in our kitchen doesn't it?" Dean asks Cas.

"Indeed. It's a nice table." Cas says.

They admire the paint job they did earlier in the day and their new table thinking their kitchen looks the best in the house now.

"Dean this is the best looking room we have so far." Cas says.

"I think I agree with you there." Dean says.

They go into the living room and sit down and watch some TV and they fall asleep for a couple hours. When Dean wakes up he's alone. He looks around and hears noises coming from the kitchen.

"Oh shit." Dean says out loud to himself.

He thinks last time Cas was in the kitchen he made a smoothie and then a huge mess the man can't cook anything what the hell is he doing in there? Dean walks into the kitchen and see's Cas at the stove. He looks around nervously before asking.

"Cas what are you doing?"

"I'm cooking dinner, what's it look like?" Cas asks.

"Umm.. you don't know how to cook Cas." Dean says.

"Dean I can make some damn spaghetti I am not helpless you know." Cas replies.

"I know babe, I just thought you could not cook." Dean says.

"I can't just spaghetti and grilled cheese." Cas says.

They sit down at the new table and eat the spaghetti. Dean chewing and talking around his bites.

"Cas this is damn good spaghetti, where did you learn how to make this?" Dean asks.

"It's just from a jar Dean it's nothing special." Cas says.

"Well it's damn good." Dean replies.

"Thank you Dean," Cas says.

"You're welcome Cas." Dean replies.

They clean up the kitchen Dean doing the dishes and Cas drying then they turn around and look at their table.

"What do you say we see how sturdy it is?" Cas asks with a grin.

"You mean do it on the table?" Dean asks.

"Indeed." Cas replies.

"Oh I am so behind that." Dean says.

"I figured you would be." Cas replies.

Dean steps forward and pushes Cas up against the table getting up into his personal space. He leans forward and kisses him biting his lip, Cas gasps and opens his mouth Dean slides his tongue into Cas's mouth and against his. Dean slides the younger man's shirt off his body letting it hit the kitchen floor. Cas slides off Dean's shirt too and Dean shoves Cas back on the table, Cas's ass hitting the edge.

Cas kisses Dean deeply running his tongue against the older man's slowly. Dean breaks the kiss and kisses down Cas's neck sucking on his flesh and biting at it softly. Cas moans and fists Dean's hair into his fingers.

"I want you to fuck me Dean on our new kitchen table right now." Cas moans out.

Dean doesn't need to be told that twice, he undoes his pants and Cas's letting them slide to the floor then he leans down and slides off Cas's boxers. Dean leans forward and licks the tip of Cas's erection which is already quite hard and erect up against Cas's belly. Dean sucks the head of Cas into his mouth slowly, teasingly. Cas moans and grabs at Dean's hair carding it through his fingers yanking the man closer to his cock.

Dean gives Cas's cock a few more sucks before pulling off and ridding himself of his boxers. Dean runs out of the kitchen saying he'll be right back.

Cas watches him walk away thinking he must be going to get some lube for the fun to begin. Dean strolls back into the kitchen with the lube and walks back over to Cas. He leans down and kisses his boyfriend as he opens the lube up and slides a generous amount onto his fingers.

"Ready Cas?" Dean asks.

"Yes Dean, I'm ready, just do it." Cas replies.

Dean slides a finger into Cas working it in and out of him slowly. Cas hisses at the intrusion but adjusts quickly so Dean adds a second finger scissoring them and opening Cas's up even more. Cas moans as Dean's fingers his prostate arching up off the table. Dean adds a third finger and moans again saying.

"Dean fuck me already. I'm ready damnit." Cas growls out.

"Dean slides his cock into Cas slowly letting the man adjust Cas hisses as he feels Dean's cock enter his hole. Dean stops for a minute and lets Cas adjust to his cock being inside him.

"Move now Dean." Cas says.

Dean starts to pump in and out of Cas faster hitting his prostate every time he slams back into the man. Cas is moaning and the table is shaking under the force of Dean's thrusts. Dean slides his hand down and strokes Cas's cock up and down in time with his thrusts. Cas moans and pants as Dean pounds in and out of him quickly now. Dean groans and thrusts into Cas wildly now.

"Fuck Cas you feel so fucking good." Dean says.

Cas moans in response and jerks up as he feels his balls tightening as he shoots spurts of cum out over Dean's hand and his own stomach. Dean moans loudly yelling out Cas's name as he cums hard into Cas. Dean drapes himself over Cas's chest they are both breathing heavily their sharp breaths the only thing that is heard in the room.

"Well I guess we have a sturdy table then." Cas deadpans.

**TBC**

**Just a little smut before angst hits. It's come to my attention these two have been too happy. Which I agree, I have some drama coming up for these two which I planned before I was told they were too happy you will see an appearance from a new character to the story here in the next chapter. Some people love this character I know I do –grins- If you read this please review it. Thank you. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok time for a new chapter of this story I am on a roll today it seems. Thank you so much to RogueStorm84, Haven't Met My Angel Yet, and vampireluvr15 for the reviews. Thank you again to the many, many subscriptions I've gotten for this story as well as story alerts and favorites. This story is still not beta'd and all mistakes are mine. So here we go. **

Cas wakes up the next day and looks at Dean still asleep in the bed. He kisses him on the forehead then gets up and heads for the shower. He's starting his classes today and has to be there by noon. He showers and dresses and wakes Dean up to tell him good-bye.

"Dean." Cas says as he shakes Dean's shoulder.

"Mmm I don't want to get up yet." Dean says sleepily.

"You don't have to, I am leaving though." Cas says.

"Whereyagoing Cas?" Dean asks.

"Class Dean, its Monday." Cas replies.

"Oh okay. What time are they over I'll pick you up and we can celebrate with dinner since I am off tonight." Dean says.

"six is when my last class ends." Cas says.

"Ok I'll be outside the main building at six-fifteen to get you, bye babe have a great day." Dean says as he kisses Cas goodbye.

Cas makes his way out the building and heads to the campus which is not too far away and he can just walk if he feels like it. Or he can also take the bus which is something he's only done like once in his life. He walks to campus and gets there half hour before his first class starts so he goes in search of it. He literally runs into a man he's tall and he has some sort of accent when he apologizes to Cas.

"Excuse me darling sorry I ran into you." The man says.

"No problem." Cas replies.

"My name is Balthazar." The man says.

"Castiel." Cas replies.

"Are you new here?" Balthazar asks.

"Yep this is my first day here." Cas replies.

"Well welcome to Stanford" Balthazar says.

"Thanks," Cas replies.

"Not a problem, what is your first class?" Balthazar asks him.

"English. With professor Willams." Castiel replies.

"Oh that's my first class also, let me walk you there love." Balthazar says.

Cas agrees and they make their way to their first class. Sitting next to each other in class, Cas thinks it's kind of nice to have someone in the class that he knows already.

"Hello class my name is Professor Williams. Your first assignment will be given out tomorrow and it's a partner project. You may pick your partner but make sure it's someone that will do the work." He says.

Cas thinks well how the hell do you know if someone is going to do the work or not we just got here it's the first day.

"Balthazar do you want to partner up for this assignment?" Cas asks.

"That'd be wonderful darling." Balthazar says.

"Are you going to do the work though?" Cas asks.

"Yes I will do my share love." Balthazar says.

"Ok then we can do it together." Cas says.

The bell rings after the teacher drones on for an hour and Cas has a break before his next class.

"Do you want to meet some of the people I hang out with darling?" Balthazar asks Cas.

Cas thinks sure what do I have to lose. So he follows Balthazar over to a bench where 3 guys are sitting.

"This is Michael, Gabriel and Lucifer." Balthazar says.

Cas finds it weird they were all named after Angels but he lets that go. His mom and dad were very religious and that is why he is. But as for the other four he has no idea.

"Cassie here is new to Stanford. I am just showing him the ropes." Balthazar says.

"It's Cas and hello nice to meet you all." Cas replies looking down at the ground.

"He's kind of shy." Balthazar says.

Cas looks down at his watch and excuses himself as his next class is going to start soon. He makes his way to his class thinking about what a strange group those four make but he somehow feels comfortable around them already. Almost as if they were related in some way.

Cas gets through the rest of his classes and he's outside waiting for Dean when Balthazar comes out of the building.

"So you survived your first day then Cassie?" He asks Cas.

"Indeed it seems I have." Cas replies.

"Do you need a ride?" Balthazar asks.

"No my boyfriend is on his way to get me." Cas replies.

"Boyfriend huh, seems all the good ones are always taken." Balthazar says with a grin as he walks off.

Umm... was he just flirting with me? Cas thinks in his head. No that can't be no one ever flirts with Cas he's not flirting material. Just then Dean pulls up in the Impala honking the horn driving Cas from his thoughts. Cas makes his way over to the car but he can feel eyes on him as he gets in he looks up and sees Balthazar staring at him.

"Who's that Cas?" Dean asks.

"Just some guy I met today." Cas replies.

"He's staring at you." Dean says.

"I know he's kind of weird. We are working on a project together for English." Cas replies.

"Hmmz ok then. What do you feel like for dinner? We can have anything you want." Dean says.

"Can we just have a pizza at home I just want to curl up on the couch with you and watch TV." Cas replies.

"I am so for that." Dean says as he drives them to get a pizza.

Dean gets out of the car at the pizza place and goes in to order one. Cas sits in the car and thinks about Balthazar, he thinks how bizarre that man is always calling people darling or love. Must be a British thing he thinks. Dean gets back into the car and hands Cas the box with the pizza in it. They drive home and Cas goes into the bedroom to change into Pj pants and a tee-shirt. Dean does the same thing after Cas comes back down and Dean grabs himself a beer and Cas a root beer before sitting down on the couch.

Cas opens the pizza box and sees even though Dean doesn't really care for it all that much that he's ordered Cas's favorite kind of pizza. Ham and pineapple. Cas smiles at Dean and takes a piece of the pizza while Dean tries to find them something to watch on TV.

"Thank you Dean this is good. I know you don't like this kind though You could have gotten something else." Cas says.

"Nah it's all about you tonight Cas." Dean says.

They sit and watch TV in silence for a while before heading up to bed. Dean pushes Cas up against the wall as they enter their bedroom and kisses him filthily with lots of tongue. Cas moans against his mouth and kisses him right back. Dean breaks the kiss and still has Cas pinned up against the wall.

Cas looks at him and asks "What was that for?"

"Umm... that was because you are sexy and hot and completely mine." Dean says as he kisses Cas again.

Dean undresses Cas quickly sliding off his t-shirt then his pj pants and finally his boxers. Dean strips out of his clothes as well and takes both their cocks in his hand and pumps them up and down quickly. His and Cas's moans filling the room. Cas kisses him with lots of tongue and teeth clashing. Dean pumps faster and fists harder until they are both a quivering mess with cum on each other stomachs. Moaning against each other's mouths. Dean goes and gets a wash cloth and they clean themselves up before heading to bed.

"Goodnight Cas, love you." Dean says.

"Night Dean love you too." Cas replies.

They fall asleep in their bed Dean thinking just how perfect their lives are.

**TBC**

**So yeah their lives are perfect but they aren't about to be. Because there is about to be some major issue for Dean and Cas will they be able to stand up to it? I am thinking they will because they love each other that much. But you will just have to wait and see. If you read this please review it. Thanks. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so here is the next chapter in this story. Things are about to not get so good. But there will be light at the end of the tunnel don't worry. Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter I somehow threw all my emails out –smh- stupid me. Thank you also to everyone who has subscribed or favorite my story. This story is not beta'd and won't be so any mistakes you find are mine. And here we go. **

Cas gets through the school week and it seems like it goes by pretty fast it's Friday night and Dean has to work. Balthazar asks him if he wants to go to some party with him and he accepts. This is his first college party he thinks why should I not go? Dean and he get into a fight about it; Dean doesn't understand why he wants to go to the party with Balthazar he never wanted to party in high school really. So they are fighting when Castiel leaves for class and Dean doesn't even tell him bye.

Castiel gets up and gets ready for school shuffling to the bathroom still wondering why the hell Dean is so mad at him because he wants to go out and have the "college experience." Castiel gets ready and leaves the house. He gets through his classes and goes back home to wait for Balthazar to get him for the party. Dean is already gone to work and Castiel looks around his empty apartment thinking wow I didn't even get a note from him. What an asshole.

Balthazar gets there at 6 pm and they head out to eat before going to the party because let's face it you can't drink on an empty stomach it's not a good idea. So they go and eat some burgers and fries before Balthazar drives them to the party.

"Balthazar you can't leave me at this party I don't know anyone except you and Gabe and Michael." Cas says.

"Don't worry Cassie I won't leave you alone." Balthazar states.

"Thank you." Cas replies.

"You're welcome love." Balthazar says.

They get to the party and true to his word Balthazar stays with him. They grab some beers and make their way over to Gabe and Michael.

"Hey Cassie." Gabe and Michael say.

"Hey Michael, Gabe" Cas replies.

Cas's phone goes off but he just ignores it. He's at a party and he's going to have a little bit of fun if it kills him.

"Cassie did your phone just go off?" Balthazar asks.

"Indeed, I am ignoring it however." Castiel replies.

"Cassie why are you ignoring your phone?" Balthazar asks.

"Because Dean's a dick." Cassie says.

"Good enough reason." Balthazar says.

They drink some more beers and then there's some shots. CAstiel really lost track of how much he drank and he feels pretty good right now. Balthazar is talking to him and Gabe and Michael and Cas has no idea what they are saying but it must be funny because Michael and Gabe are cracking up at something. So Cas starts to laugh as well so he's not left out. They keep drinking it about midnight and Balthazar takes his drink.

"Cassie I think you've drank enough tonight." Balthazar says.

"No I hav- en't " Castiel says as he hiccups.

"Yes Cassie I think you have." Balthazar says and takes him out the door to the car.

Balthazar gets him into the car and drives him home, they get home about 1 and Dean is not due home for another 2 hours. CAstiel unlocks the door after the 4th try and they walk in. Castiel goes and sits down on the sofa while Balthazar goes into the kitchen and gets out a glass and fills it with water before finding some aspirin.

"Here Cassie drink this and take these or you'll regret it in the morning." Balthazar says sitting down.

"Thank you, Balthazar." Cas says.

"You're welcome Cassie, you really outta lay off the booze for a bit though." Balthazar says.

They turn on the TV and watch some show. Balthazar stays he doesn't want to go being as Cas is so drunk he doesn't really feel right leaving him alone until Dean gets there. So they end up watching some TV and Cas and Balthazar fall asleep. Cas wakes up sometime later with his head on Balthazar's shoulder and he has drooled all over the poor guy's shirt.

"Balthazar," Cas says shaking him awake.

"Cassie what is it?" Balthazar asks.

"Nothing we fell asleep, apparently." Cas says.

"Appears that way love." Balthazar states the obvious.

Balthazar and Castiel lock on each other's eyes they are just sitting there staring at each other and no one really knows who leans forward. Whether it's Cas or Balthazar but they are leaning forward and then there is kissing and suddenly the door opens up and Dean is standing there with his mouth hanging open as he watches his boyfriend the love of his life kissing some other guy.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Dean yells.

"Uh Dean, I don't know I woke up and I was groggy and it just happened. I am so sorry." Cas tries to explain.

Dean looks at Balthazar with daggers in his eyes and says very quietly.

"Get the fuck out of my house NOW!" Dean says.

"Right, bye Cassie see you at school on Monday." Balthazar says and leaves.

Dean just stares at Cas he's unbelievably pissed right now. He's seething in fact. Dean never ever thought Cas would cheat on him. Honestly if someone cheated on someone he always thought it would be him on Cas. Dean just walks out of the room and into their bedroom slamming the door after him.

**-TBC-**

**Will Cas and Dean be able to work this out? Or will Dean tell Cas to fuck off in typical Dean fashion? You can find out if you read the next chapter of You're still the one. If you read this please review it. Thank you so much. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok I know a lot of people were pissed at me for the cliffhanger I left you with. Ha it had to be done. I am sorry though really I am. Thank you to RogueStorm84, Haven't Met My Angel Yet and vampireluvr15 for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you again to everyone that has subscribed or favorite my story I get more and more each day. This story is un-beta'd any mistakes you find are mine. So here we go. **

Castiel is sitting on the couch with his head in his hands thinking what the hell have I done? How could I have kissed Balthazar? The bedroom door opens back up and Dean stomps back out looking all kinds of pissed.

"I just want to know one thing Cas. Why? I thought we were happy here. What the fuck did you go and kiss someone else for?" Dean asks.

"I'm sorry Dean, I was drunk and half asleep I was not thinking." Cas chokes out.

"Cas I am so pissed at you right now. I can't do this right now." Dean says as he leaves the house.

Castiel sits there on the couch curled up into himself. Dean is gone, and Castiel doesn't know if he is coming back or not.

Dean called his work and told them he needed a few days off family emergency. Then Dean is driving towards home. He just can't be near Cas right now there is no way. Dean only has his wallet, keys and phone. He didn't pack any clothes or anything. He makes it home in 2 day's time and drags his ass into his family home.

"Dean what are you doing here?" His mom asks concerned.

"Mom, I had to get away for a couple days.' Dean chokes out.

Dean's mom walks over to him and gives him a big hug wrapping him up in her arms. She holds him for a few minutes when she pulls away Dean has tears in his eyes.

Dean's mom looks at him and says. "What is going on Dean? Are you ok? Is Castiel ok?"

"Mom I just need some sleep then I'll tell you what is going on." Dean says.

"Of course your old room is still the way you left it. Go sleep." Mary says.

Dean drags his ass up the stairs slowly. He's so tired, physically and emotionally.

He looks at his phone see's he has 6 missed calls and they are all from Cas. He falls into bed falling into a troubling sleep.

Castiel is back in California and he's losing it. Where is Dean he thinks? Why isn't he answering his phone? Castiel makes a decision he calls Dean's house to see if anyone's heard from him there. Mary picks up the phone.

"Hello Winchester's" She says.

"Mary, it's uh Castiel, have you talked to Dean lately?" Castiel asks.

"Castiel yeah mmmm he's here upstairs sleeping right now." Mary says.

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure he was safe. Please don't tell him I called." Castiel says and hangs up.

Mary raises her eye brow. What is going on with her son and Castiel she wonders?

Castiel hangs up the phone. Well at least now he knows Dean is safe. He will just leave him alone till he is ready to talk to him again. He doesn't want to but he gets up and gets ready for school. He makes it to school and Balthazar comes up to him.

"Hey Cassie."

"Balthazar." Castiel says.

"So, what happened the other night?" Balthazar asks.

"What happened was I was drunk and you took advantage of it." Castiel says poking a finger at Balthazar's chest.

"No, you kissed me and I was shocked darling and before I could pull back Dean came barreling in." Balthazar says.

"Yeah well Dean is gone now. He went back home." Castiel says.

"I'm so sorry." Balthazar says. "Would it help if I called him?"

"No I am just leaving him alone; he'll come back or call me when he wants to." Castiel says. "We need to work on our project tonight."

"I know you want me to come over Cassie?" Balthazar asks.

"Indeed. We can start it that way." Castiel says.

They part ways and go to their classes. Castiel has a miserable day, he has a hangover and he's hardly slept at all last night.

Meanwhile back home Dean is waking up from his sleeping. He heads down stairs and Sam is home from school now.

"Dean!" Sam says and hugs his brother fiercely. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Sammy." Dean says and hugs his brother back.

"How are you Dean?" Sam asks.

"Not so great, Sammy. Cas kissed another guy and I had to get away for a couple days." Dean says.

"Wait a minute the guy that is totally in love with you. Would move heaven and hell for you kissed another guy?" Sam asks shocked.

"Yeah I walked in on them kissing. You know if someone was going to cheat on someone I always thought it would be me cheating on him." Dean says.

"God I'm sorry Dean." Sammy says.

"Not your fault Sammy, not your fault." Dean replies.

Dean's mom comes in the living room with cookies and milk for the boys and sits down.

"Dean I want to know what is going on. Castiel called here to see if I had talked to you. Did he not know you were coming here?" Dean's mom asks.

"No mom, I just left. I walked in on Castiel kissing another guy." Dean says.

"Oh honey, I am sorry. Are you sure. I can't see Castiel cheating on you. He's so hung up on you." Mary says.

"Mom I know what I saw." Dean says.

"I know Dean but did you ask him about it?" Mary asks.

"No mom I was so mad I had to get out of there. I just came here." Dean says.

Sam slips out of the room and up into his room. He grabs his cell phone and dials Cas's number. It rings and Cas picks up on the 5th ring.

"Hello." Castiel says.

"Castiel its Sam. What did you do to my brother?" Sam asks accusingly.

"Sam I kissed another guy, I was drunk it's not an excuse but… I would never do it sober." Cas says.

"Did you tell Dean this?" Sam asks knowing the answer. NO he didn't tell Dean that because Dean didn't let him.

"No, he wouldn't let me he stomped into the bedroom slammed the door then came out 30 minutes saying he couldn't do this and left." Castiel says.

"I am going to talk to him Cas. Just don't do this again damnit, or I'll kick your ass." Sam says.

"Very well Sam. I really do love your brother." Cas says.

"I know you do Cas and that is the only reason I am helping you because I know you love Dean." Sam says.

They hang up and Sam goes back down stairs. Dean is sitting on the couch staring off into space.

"Dean, did you let Cas explain himself? I just talked to him and he told me what happened." Sam says.

"No I just left Sammy; I didn't let him tell me what happened." Dean says.

"Well don't' you think you should let him tell you what happened?" Sam asks.

"I don't know if I want to. He hurt me Sammy." Dean says.

"Dean you've loved each other for years now. You can't just throw that away." Sam says.

"I think you need to talk to him or go home." Sammy says.

"I am not going home. Not yet." Dean says.

"Then at least call him." Sammy says.

"Ok maybe I will." Dean says.

**-TBC-**

**Will Dean call Cas? Will Dean go home to Cas or will he stay with his family? Find out in the next chapter. If you read this please review it. **


	16. Chapter 16

_**Ok here's the next chapter in this story. I know you all think I suck for the cliffhangers I keep leaving you at. Thank you so much to RogueStorm84, Haven't Met My Angel Yet, and vampireluvr15 for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you for the many subscriptions and favorites I still get on this story. This story is unbeta'd all mistakes are my own. The lyrics are from London Rain by Heather Nova. Here we go…**_

_**I'm coming home to you  
>I'm alive I'm a mess<br>I can't wait to get home to you  
>To get warm and undressed<br>There've been changes beyond my dreams;  
>Everybody wants me to sing<br>There've been changes beyond my grasp;  
>Things I'm sinking in<strong>_

_**[chorus]**__**  
>So keep me in your bed all day<br>Nothing heals me like you do**_

Dean wakes up the next morning. He goes down the stairs and sits in the kitchen. He knows he has a decision to make. And he thinks he's made it. He's going home. He's going home to Cas today. He waits for his mom and Sam to wake up so he can say goodbye before getting on the road. Sam and his mom come down about 30 minutes later and Dean is dressed and ready to go.

"Sammy, mom I am going home now. And I am driving straight through. Don't tell him I am coming." Dean says.

"Alright Dean you be careful." Mary says and kisses her son goodbye.

"Bye Sammy. I was gonna call but I'd rather just see him." Dean says.

"Text us when you get there Dean." Sam says and hugs his brother.

Dean gets out on the road he can make it there in like 16 hours if he drives and only stops for gas and that is exactly what he is going to do. He wants to see Cas. His blood is thrumming with the desire to see his boyfriend now.

Meanwhile back in California Castiel is off it's the weekend and he's just ready to do nothing and wallow in his self-pity. He has no idea what is going on with Dean. He's not talked to him once since he's been gone the last week. He feels like his heart is breaking and he just wants to see or talk to Dean. He curls up in their bed with Dean's pillow and feels the tears streaming down his face.

He hears a knock at the door and ignores it hoping they will just go away. The knocking continues and Cas just ignores them. Then his cell goes off.

"Cassie I know you are in there." Balthazar texts.

"And your point is?" Castiel texts back.

"Come out with me and have some fun." Balthazar texts back.

"NO I don't want to go anywhere please just leave me alone." Cas texts back.

"Fine, Text me if you change your mind." Balthazar texts back.

"Ok bye." Cas texts back.

Cas falls asleep and doesn't wake up till the next day late in the afternoon. He wakes up because someone's trying to get into his house with a key. Who the hell has a key to our apartment he thinks. He starts to hope that it's Dean and gets a little excited but pretends to be asleep.

Dean lets himself into his and Cas's apartment he's literally exhausted he drove nonstop to get here and now all he wants to do is crawl into bed and sleep for a day. He makes his way to the bedroom stumbling into the bathroom to take off his pants and piss. He stumbles into his bedroom and climbs into his side of the bed and covers up with the blanket. He then notices he's not in the bed alone.

"Cas?" Dean asks.

"Yes Dean, who else would be in our bed." Cas deadpans.

"Good point." Dean says.

"Dean I'm sorry." Cas says.

Dean cuts him off saying "look Cas I just drove 16 hours straight to get here to you. I just want to curl up with you right now and sleep. If that's ok with you?" Dean asks.

"Oh yeah it's fine." Cas says.

Dean pulls Cas close and they snuggle up to each other. Cas is breathing brokenly and crying into his pillow just glad Dean came home at all. He was scared he was going to stay with his family and never come back to Cas.

"Cas why are you shaking?" Dean asks.

"No reason." Cas replies snuffling.

"Cas are you crying?" Dean asks his boyfriend.

"No." Cas says brokenly.

Dean turns Cas towards him and sees his tear stained face. Dean brushes Cas's tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"Cas why are you crying?" Dean asks.

"I thought you weren't going home Dean. I thought I'd fucked up too bad." Cas says.

"Cas you could never fuck up that bad I don't think. I was just hurt. I couldn't believe what I saw. You know how hard it is for me to trust someone. But I know you love me. And I know you were drunk so I am willing to try and get past this because I want to be with you." Dean says.

"I love you Dean Winchester." Cas says brokenly and kisses Dean.

"I love you too Castiel Novak so fucking much." Dean says.

They fall asleep in their bed together just like they should.

**-TBC-**

**Ok there's your chapter I told you I'd make things better didn't I –grins- IF you read this then please review it. Thanks. **


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ok here's your next chapter of this story. At least I made them better right? Thank you to RogueStorm84, ..Yet, and vampireluvr15 for their reviews of the last chapter. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far there have been many of you. Thank you also for all my subscriptions and alerts and favorites on this story. This story is still un-beta'd and the mistakes you find are mine and no one else's. So here we go.**_

Castiel wakes up the next morning in bed with Dean. He looks over at Dean and smiles watching him sleep. He thinks how lucky he is that Dean came home to him and didn't stay with his family. And Castiel has decided he's going to do everything in his power to make it up to Dean for kissing Balthazar.

Dean wakes up slowly stretching his tired muscles He's a little sore from being in a car for 2 days. He looks over at Cas and sees him looking back at him. He smiles at Cas and says. "You are staring at me Cas, that's not creepy at all."

"I know I am just happy you came home to me." Cas says.

"I will always come back to you Cas. It's you and me forever babe." Dean says.

Cas leans in and kisses Dean softly and smiles.

"Are you still off or do you have to go back to work yet?" Cas asks.

"No I am off till tomorrow then I go back. Why?" Dean asks.

"I just want to spend the day with you, I missed you." Cas says.

"Don't you have school?" Dean asks.

"Yes but only one class, I am not going today." Cas says.

"Cas, you need to go to class. It's only one we can spend the day together when you're not in class." Dean says.

"Fine." Cas says petulantly. "What time is your class?" Dean asks. "Not till 6 tonight." Cas replies pouting. "Well look we still have lots of time then. And I know how we should spend the morning." Dean says with a wicked grin. "Umm... and what is that?" Cas deadpans. "You know Cas, you know what I want." Dean says. "Umm... I can imagine." Cas says as he scoots closer to Dean in the bed. "I bet you can." Dean says as he leans down to kiss Cas. Dean pours all the love he feels for Cas into that kiss. Licking his mouth open before sliding deeply into his mouth. Cas breaks the kiss and slides his mouth down Dean's neck licking and sucking as he goes. He kisses his way over to Dean's ear and whispers in it "I want you Dean." Dean is down with that it's been days since him and Cas have fooled around and he's up for it. "You can have me Cas, anytime, anywhere." Dean says. "Cas straddles Dean's lap and kisses his way down his chest, licking from one nipple to the other taking the right one into his mouth and sucking on it. Dean moans and arches off the bed into Cas's mouth. Cas keeps licking down Dean's chest swirling his tongue into his belly button lightly teasing, making Dean laugh and squirm. "Cas you know that tickles." Dean says. "Indeed." Cas says. Dean flips them, straddling his boyfriends lap. Dean wants to be in control right now. So he takes it. Dean kisses his way down Cas's neck sucking and biting not being gentle he wants to leave a mark and he does. He flicks his tongue over the sensitive mark. Cas hissing a bit. "You marked me, Dean." Cas says. "I did. You are mine. Why can't I?" Dean says. He kisses his way down Cas's chest flicking his tongue over his nipples slowly. Making Cas arch and moan for Dean. Dean keeps kissing down his boyfriend's chest flicking his tongue into his belly button before sliding his boxers down and throwing them on the floor. He licks a stripe up the underside of Cas's straining cock. Cas moans and arches against Dean's mouth, Dean slides the head of Cas's cock down into his mouth. Cas arches off the bed some and moans and slides his fingers into Dean's hair gripping it tightly. "Mmm... Dean your mouth feels so good." Cas moans. Dean sucks on Cas's cock a few more times letting it slide out of his mouth with a pop. He gets the lube from the bedside table and slides off his boxers letting them fall to the floor. He straddles Cas's lap and pours a generous amount of lube over his fingers. He slides a finger into Cas working it in and out slowly. Cas hisses at the intrusion a bit but adjusts to Dean's finger quickly so Dean adds in a second crooking his finger and scissoring them letting them hit Cas's prostate. Cas arches off the bed and moans Dean's name loudly. "Want you... gonna fuck you so good." Dean is saying to Cas. Dean slides another finger into Cas preparing him a bit more before he slides all his fingers out. Cas whimpers at the loss of Dean's fingers. Dean lines up his cock against Cas's hole before pushing in slowly. Cas moans as he feels Dean push past the first ring of muscle. Dean pushes in more letting himself bottom out so his hips are pressed up against Cas's ass his cock completely gone. Dean lets Cas adjust for a minute before he starts to move slowly. Sliding his cock in and out of Cas's hole slowly. "mmm… so tight Cas." Dean moans. Cas is moaning with Dean he reaches down and strokes his cock up and down in time with Dean's thrusts. Dean shoves his hand away and strokes Cas up and down sliding his hand in time with his thrusts the only sounds in the room is their skin slapping together and their moans. Dean thrusts in one...two... three more times before he's coming deep in Cas's ass. Cas follows him right over the edge yelling out Dean's name as he cums over his stomach. "mmm. If that is what happens we should fight more often." Cas says grinning. -TBC- So there is another chapter I know it was short but I have so much I am doing right now. I am working on my BIG Bang these days too so I am doing 4 stories again. UGH I wear myself too thin sometimes –grins- Anyways if YOU read this please REVIEW it. Thanks. 


	18. Chapter 18

_**Ok here is the next chapter in this story. I want to wrap this story up in the next few chapters. But God help me there will be a third. So in the next couple chapters I am going to be fast forwarding a few years. So I can get to the point I want to get to. Thank you to RogueStorm84, ..Yet, and vampireluvr15 for the reviews they gave on this last chapter. This story is still not beta'd and any mistakes made are mine. So here we go. **_

**4 YEARS LATER**

Dean shakes Cas awake he's only got a few more days of prelaw left before he graduates. He is finishing in the top 10 of his school and Dean is so proud of him. After Cas graduates they are going home to see Dean's family Cas's mom passed away 2 years ago. So he has no family left to see in Sioux Falls anymore. But Cas is more than happy to go home with Dean and see his family. Dean's mom has always been like his mom.

"Cas get your ass out of this bed." Dean says.

"Go away," Cas mumbles into his pillow.

"Castiel Anthony Novak get up! You only have 2 days left of prelaw and you need to take your ass to school and take your last final." Dean says.

"Dean my last final is not until 4 pm." Cas says as he opens one eye to look at the clock." And it's only 11 am. Leave me alone."

"Cas I wanted to take you to lunch before you go to school." Dean says.

Cas has been a bear lately he's had finals and they have been stressing him out. He knows Cas is going to graduate he's in the top 10 in his class. But he also knows Cas's goals in life to be perfect and Dean is a little bit frustrated with his boyfriend lately.

Cas gets out of bed and stumbles towards the bathroom at the mention of food. He could eat he thinks. He gets in the shower and hurries up and cleans himself then gets out and dresses in Jean's and a blue shirt. He comes out of the bedroom and is looking around for Dean. He finds him in the living room watching TV.

Dean is waiting for Cas while he showers and dresses. He thinks about what he's going to do later today? He's going to buy Cas an engagement ring he wants to propose to him when they are at home with Dean's family. Dean is excited, he never thought he'd want to spend his life with anyone let alone marry someone. But he is so ready to marry Castiel. They've made it through so much. Dean stops thinking when Cas comes into the room telling him he's ready to go.

"Dean, I'm ready to leave…" Cas says.

"Oh ok let's go get you some lunch then Cas." Dean says.

They go get into the Impala and drive to their favorite diner. They get out and get seated in their favorite booth. They are regulars in this place and everyone knows them now. Since they've been here for four years, their waitress comes over and they greet her by name and she greets them by their names. They order cheese burgers and Cas gets his favorite a strawberry milkshake and Dean gets a coke and some cherry pie. They wait for their food and talk about their upcoming trip back to see Dean's family.

"So are you excited to be going back home?" Dean asks Cas.

"I know you want to see your family Dean. There's really not much for me back home anymore since mom passed on. But I love your family like they were mine so I am excited to see them." Cas says.

Cas wasn't sure Dean's family would forgive him for what he did to Dean 3 years ago when Dean left him and went home. But they did they are an amazing group of people the Winchester's are.

"So I want to leave the day after your graduation is that ok with you Cas?" Dean asks.

"Yes Dean, that's fine with me." Cas says.

Their food comes and they eat in silence enjoying their burgers and Cas is really enjoying his milkshake. Dean loves to watch him drink a milkshake he has such a look of rapture on his face when he does. They finish eating and Dean pays the check.

"You want to go home now or for a drive Cas?" Dean asks.

"I believe I want to go home and have my way with you Dean. Before class starts." Cas says grinning.

And Dean is down with that so he takes them home. Dean has barely shut the door when Cas is shoving him towards the couch. Dean falls back on the couch and Cas straddles his lap leaning down and kissing his boyfriend deeply.

"Mmm. Want to fuck you Dean. Want to claim you as my own." Cas breathes out.

"You can fuck me anytime you want Cas." Dean replies. '

Cas strips off Dean's clothes and removes his as well. Cas leans down and kisses Dean deeply before sliding further down his body. He wraps his mouth around Dean's cock as he slides a finger into his hole. Dean moans and arches against Cas's mouth. Cas is so good at giving head. Dean moans and writhes underneath him. Cas slides in another finger crooking them and hitting Dean's prostate. Dean moans Cas's name out and something else Cas doesn't quite catch.

"Going to fuck you now Dean… going to make you mine again…" Cas says.

Cas lines up his dick and slides it in to Dean moaning as he feels his cock push [past the first ring of muscle in Dean's ass. Dean hisses a bit as Cas's cock slides into him. Cas pushes all the way in and waits for Dean to adjust to the feeling of his cock in his ass.

"Cas move your ass now." Dean says.

Cas doesn't need to be told twice he starts pumping in and out of Dean at a grueling pace. Dean wraps his hand around his cock and strokes in time with Cas's thrusts they are both moaning and breathing heavily. Cas thrusts 3 more times before his cock erupts him cumming deep in Dean. Dean's name being yelled from his lips. Dean follows right after him with Cas's name being shouted out. Cas climbs up Dean's body and kisses him softly.

"I think I'd rather stay here with you now Dean." Cas says.

"Get up and get your ass ready to get to class." Dean says.

"Yes Mother." Cas deadpans and goes off to get ready for his class.

**-TBC-**

**Ok there is that chapter; I am working on 4 stories again. One is not posted on this site though it's my Big Bang which is for Team Free Will and I will post it here when I can. I don't really know the rules about that kind of thing. Ok if you read it then please review it. Thanks. **


	19. Chapter 19

_**So here comes the next chapter in this story sorry it took me some days to get it up. But I have been reading fan fiction like no tomorrow. And watching people go off on Sera Gambler on tumblr for her rude ass comment at comic con yesterday. Thank you to vampireluvr15, and all the others who reviewed this last chapter my yahoo ate your emails though, the damn thing. This story is not beta'd so read it at your own risk. And here we go. **_

The next few days pass quickly for Dean and Cas and it's finally time to head back to home to see Dean's family. Cas is excited to see Mary she is like his own mom. Dean packs while Cas runs to the store for snacks. Dean packs his clothes then he packs the engagement ring he has in between the folds of his clothing. Cas gets back and packs up his stuff quickly and they leave to get on the road.

They could drive straight through but they are going to stop overnight Dean's mom insisted they take a break. So they drive and they eat snacks and they chat and Dean blasts his music. Ac/Dc and Metallica and some other loud music Cas doesn't particularly care for but tolerates it because Dean loves it so much.

They drive for a while and then stop for burgers and fries eating it in the park at a table. Dean can't wait to ask Cas to marry him he's kind of excited about it. This makes him shocked he never thought he'd want to be with just one person. Let alone marry that one person. But he does, he loves Cas and it came totally out of left field. They finish eating and they get back on the road.

Dean drives for a couple more hours until it's getting dark then he pulls into a motel. They get a room for the night.

"I'm going to take a shower. You wanna come with?" Dean asks.

"Indeed." Cas replies and follows him.

They shower scrubbing each other clean and not doing much else being as they are so tired. Driving takes a lot out of Dean it seems. They towel each other off and head to the bed. They climb in and Cas snuggles up to Dean nuzzling his face against his neck.

"Mmm I love you Cas, I'm glad I came home." Dean says.

"I love you too Dean and I am glad you came home to me." Cas says.

They fall asleep setting an alarm to wake up for breakfast and to get back on the road. They wake up the next morning feeling refreshed and head to the complimentary breakfast. They eat some muffins and drink some coffee and head back on the road.

They pull into Dean's family home around 4 in the afternoon and Dean is excited to see his family even though he just did. They get out of the car with their bags and head inside.

"Hello." Dean calls out.

"Dean? Is that you?" His mom calls out.

"Yeah mom, we are here now." Dean says.

Dean's mom comes rushing out of the room and hugs Dean tight. Castiel feels a little uncomfortable he doesn't know how Dean's mom is going to react to him after what he did to her baby. But she lets go of Dean and scoops Castiel into a tight hug.

"I'm glad you are here Castiel." She says.

"Thank you, for having me." Castiel says.

They sit around the table Dean's mom making them sandwiches and giving them glasses of milk. They eat and they chat idly then it's time for Sam to get home.

Sam walks in the door and walks over to Dean and crushes him in a hug.

"Dean." Sam says.

"Hiya Sammy." Dean says.

"Hello Sam." Castiel says.

"Heya Cas. How are you doing?" Sam asks.

"I'm well Sam, and yourself?" Cas asks.

"I have some news for you and Dean." Sam says.

"Oh what news is that Sammy?" Dean asks.

"I'm going to Stanford this summer for school" Sammy says.

Dean grins and is excited his little brother will be with him again. He's missed Sammy so much. Even if that sounds sort of chick flick.

"Oh Sam that's great. You'll love the school." Cas replies

"It looks like a good school, I can't wait to go." Sam says.

It's a Friday night and Dean is thinking he should take Sammy out and they can do something the 3 of them.

"Sammy you got plans for tonight?" Dean asks.

"Just Jessica was going to come over." Sam says.

"Oh well good we can all go out together then." Dean says.

"Sounds good to me." Sam says.

So they plan to go out together after dinner to the movies or play pool. Something fun like that. Dean can't wait to hang out with his little brother and his girlfriend and tease him endlessly. Cas sees the twinkle in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Cas asks Dean.

"Because I am going to get Sam back for all his teasing he did to me about you tonight." Dean replies.

"Dean can't you just be good?" Cas asks.

"Cas we've been together how long now?" Dean asks.

"Four years and some change." Cas says.

"Yes and when have I ever been good?" Dean asks.

"Good point." Castiel replies.

They eat dinner with Mary, John, Sam, Jessica and then they go out to play some pool. So they can talk. They pull up to the pool hall and all get out of the car. Dean goes to pay for the games and the other 3 find a table. They get some drinks and start playing Dean and Cas on a team and Jessica and Sam on the other.

"We are going to kick your asses." Dean says.

"Sure we'll see Dean." Jess says.

Dean breaks and a stripe ball goes in and they are strips and Jess and Sam solids. They are neck in neck thanks to Dean Cas sort of sucks at pool and Dean just wants to take the pool stick from the man and teach him how to play pool. He thinks he should do that someday. They end up losing and then go for ice cream.

They pull up to the parlor and get into a booth for 4. They order their ice creams and wait.

"So Jess have you whipped Sam into shape yet?" Dean asks.

"Dean." Sam whines out.

"Dean." Castiel says exasperatedly.

"What I am just asking." Dean says.

"Dean Sam didn't need to be whipped into shape he's a good guy." Jessica says with a look of love in her eyes.

"Aww.. little Sammy is in love." Dean says.

"Dean behave." Cas says.

"Fine." Dean says.

They finish their ice cream and then head for the house where Jessica gets into her car and drives home eventually. Dean and Cas head up to bed and snuggle up in bed Cas falling asleep quickly. Dean laying there thinking about what he's going to do tomorrow night. He falls asleep with a big smile on his face.

**-TBC-**

**The last chapter is next and it's the one where Dean proposes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you read it please review it for me. Thanks –s- **


	20. Chapter 20

Here is the final chapter in this story I will be doing a third and last one also. It will be called Always the One… This has been an amazing ride and thank you for all the reviews and subscriptions I have gotten on the story. Thank you to RogueStorm84, vampireluvr15, and ..Yet for the reviews on the last chapter. Story is unbeta'd so read it at your own risks. Here we go…

Dean wakes up the next day slightly nervous. He can't believe in just a few short hours he's going to ask Cas to marry him. No one in his family knows either it's his big secret and everyone will be surprised at once. Dean gets out of bed being careful to not wake up Castiel he shuffles downstairs and turns on the coffee pot watching it brew. His mom comes into the room and kisses his head.

"Good morning mom." Dean says.

"Morning Dean." Mary says. "What are you and Cas going to do today?"

"I don't know mom thought we'd go see Jo and Ash." Dean says.

"That's a good idea. I hear she's home for a couple weeks." Mary says.

"Great then that is what we are doing. We will be home for dinner though." Dean says.

"Good I am making lasagna tonight, your favorite." Mary says.

"Yummy mom." Dean says as he walks back up the stairs to see if Cas is still sleeping.

Cas is still sleeping so Dean gets back into bed and cuddles up to him. Dean booked them a room in a hotel for the evening because he just wasn't comfortable with having sex in his parents' house as an adult. He knew they were going to want to have sex once Dean proposed and Cas said yes however.

Cas finally starts to wake up and stretches and grumbles about it being morning already.

"Morning babe." Dean says.

"Good morning Dean." Cas says.

"Want to go see go and Ash today?" Dean asks.

"Indeed, that sounds good." Cas says.

They get up and Dean has his shower first hurrying through it. Then Cas does his and while he's in the shower Dean calls Jo.

"Hey Jo, I heard you were home. Want to hang out?" Dean asks.

"Oh yeah you better come see me Dean Winchester." Jo says.

"Should we meet at Roadhouse?" Dean asks.

"You better that way you can see mom too." Jo says.

"Yeah she'd kill me if I didn't see her." Dean says.

"Damn right." Jo says.

"Ok we'll be there in a bit." Dean says and hangs up right as Cas is coming back in.

"Are we ready to go?" Cas asks.

"Yep as ready as we'll ever be lets hit it." Dean says.

They get into the Impala and head to the Roadhouse. They get out and go inside and Ellen is there and envelopes them both in a great big hug.

"Hiya Boys." Ellen says.

"Hiya Ellen." Dean says.

"Hello ma'am." Castiel says.

"Do not ma'am me Castiel Novak." Ellen says.

"Sorry." Castiel says. He always forgets that Ellen doesn't like being called ma'am.

"How's school Castiel?" Ellen asks.

"It's good, glad it's over now till I start back up in the fall." Cas says.

"Well good, we are all real proud of you here." Ellen says.

"You too Dean, you two have made a life for yourselves out in California." Ellen says.

They say bye to her and go hang out with Jo and Ash.

"Hey Jo." Dean says.

Jo jumps and runs over the giving them both a hug.

"I missed you Dean. How is California?" Jo asks.

"It's good really pretty you should come for a visit sometime." Dean says.

"Oh maybe I will." Jo says.

Ash walks over he was doing something on his computer giving Dean a shoulder clap.

"Hey man." Ash says.

"Hey Ash how's tricks?" Dean asks.

"Oh you know." Ash says.

Dean looks at his watch seeing they had been there for 3 hours already.

"Oh we got to go home mom is making dinner. And I should spend time with Sammy. It was great to see you Jo. I am not leaving for a couple days so come hang out if you want." Dean says.

Him and Castiel go out to the Impala and drive back to Dean's parents' house. Sam is home from school so they go in and spend time with him watching TV.

"So Sam, you ready to go to California in the fall?" Dean asks.

"Oh yeah I am ready. I'll miss Jess though." Jess is not going to the same school as Sam. In fact she will be on the other side of the United States. But they have decided for now to stay together. Dean is not too optimistic though. Long Distance relationships never work.

Cas gets a text it's from Balthazar. Which is funny considering everything that had happened how good of friends Balthazar, Dean and Cas really are? Gabriel also hangs out with them quite a bit joining their circle. And now they would be adding Sam to their circle at least till he met people of his own.

"Who texted?" Dean asks.

"Balthazar. He's whining because he has to hang out with Gabriel while we've been gone." Cas says.

"What a baby." Dean says.

"Who is Gabriel?" Sam asks.

"Oh he's one of our friends; you'll meet him when you go up there." Dean says.

It's almost time for dinner so Dean goes to set the table. When his mom calls them to dinner they all sit down. They are having lasagna, salad and French break and for desert Dean's mom made his favorite apple pie. It's going to be a damn good evening Dean thinks.

Dinner and desert are over and Dean runs up to his room to get the ring. He sticks it in his pocket and is nervous. He doesn't think Cas will say no but you never know. He makes his way back downstairs. Everyone is in the living room. He goes and kneels on one knee in front of Cas taking the ring out of his pocket saying.

"Castiel Novak you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I didn't know love till I loved you. Will you do me the honor of being my husband?" Dean asks.

Cas's eyes get big as he stares down at the ring Dean presents to him and as Dean proposes to him his eyes fill up with tears and one slides down his cheek.

"Yes Dean, I will marry you." Cas says.

Dean stands to his feet and pulls Cas up and kisses him in the living room not even hearing his family cheering and clapping for them.

"Now if you'll excuse me and Cas I booked us a hotel for the night to be alone." Dean says.

"But I need clothes and stuff." Cas says as Dean drags him to the front door.

"Already taken care of babe." He says as he grabs the bag and they head out the door.

He drives to the hotel and checks them they get into the elevator to go up to their room and they are the only ones there. Dean pushes Cas up against the wall and kisses him deeply. Nibbling on his lips and licking them. The door dings and they break apart to walk down the hall to their room.

They get their room open and Cas is the one throwing Dean up against the wall this time. He kisses him deeply nudging his knee in between Dean's legs. Dean reverses their positions and drags Cas to the bed he pushes him back and then pounces on him kissing him deeply and dirty. They break apart and Dean lays his forehead against Cas's.

"Are you happy Cas?" Dean asks?

"Indeed Dean. Very happy." Cas replies.

And if Dean clings to Cas a little bit harder later as they sleep well I am not going to say.

**THE END**

**There is the end. I will start the new one sometime soon. I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of You're Still The One. If you read it please review it. **


End file.
